


The Only Chance We Ever Found

by idra



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew and Evan decide to set up their respective best friends. What started out as a "blind" date for Randy and Trish ends up being so much more than just friendship between the two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Chance We Ever Found

**Warnings/Spoilers** : AU  
 **Summary** : Drew and Evan decide to set up their respective best friends. What started out as a "blind" date for Randy and Trish ends up being so much more than just friendship between the two men.

 **Link to fic** : [Fic found here](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/8112.html)  
 **Link to art** : [Gorgeousness found here](http://sadwal1538.livejournal.com/123656.html)

  
Trish glances up as Drew walks into the teacher's lounge and she smiles. "Hey Drew."

"Hey Trish." He sets his mug down on the counter and crosses to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Fucking shits in my Calc class."

"What'd they do now?"

"Cena, mostly. Basically saying since he can't understand a word I say, he should automatically get an A in my class."

Trish giggles. "He has room to talk? Hell, the only person on campus who understands what he says is Ron Killings. I'm pretty sure they speak gibberish."

Drew laughs and sits next to her, glancing at the stack of papers on her lap. "Thesis time? What wonderful new women should rule the world ideas do these young minds have this year?"

"Yes. Dean Orton has made me advisor to no less than ten students. Again." She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I swear, if he wasn't the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on... But yeah, mostly it's a bunch of 'if women ruled the world' and 'men should bow down and kiss our feet.' Ugh! Grow up women. That is not what being a feminist is about!"

Drew snorts and starts to speak, but the door opens up, admitting the aforementioned Dean, Randy Orton, and his best friend, the Abnormal Psychology professor, Evan Bourne. Drew sighs a little, glancing at Trish who smiles sympathetically and pats his leg.

"McIntyre. Don't you have a class right now?" the Dean asks raising an eyebrow.

"Just ended, sir," Drew snaps off the sir, not particularly caring that it comes off sarcastic and rude.

Trish bites her lip so she doesn't laugh and she catches Evan watching her. She smiles at him and nods, rolling her eyes and gesturing towards Drew and Randy. The two men always got into pissing contests it seemed. "Drew, Dean Orton, how about putting your dicks away and saving the comparison contest for another day?" She smirks a little when Drew snorts and Evan all but chokes on his drink.

The Dean frowns at her. "Miss Stratus, maybe this is why so many women come out of your class bitter. Ever consider that?"

She scowls at him. "Ever consider that maybe you just don't know how to deal with a real woman? After all, with Maria by your side, you'd never know how to hold a conversation with a woman. All you have to do with her is open your pants."

"Do you want to be fired, Stratus?" Randy hisses.

"You can't fire me, Dean Orton. You're the Dean, not the Director. Only he can fire me. At most you can only make Hunter write me up."

He narrows his eyes and looks at Evan. "I'll see you later." He walks out, muttering about 'that fucking bitch.'

Trish flips him off behind his back, leaning over to kiss Drew's cheek. "I've gotta go. See you later for dinner?"

"Yeah," Drew mutters, watching her as she says goodbye to Evan, and walks out of the lounge. "That was fun."

"I thought you and Randy liked to fight. If I didn't know better, I'd think she and Randy like to fight more."

Drew smiles a little, eyeing Evan. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Evan says, moving over to the couch and sitting next to Drew. "What's going on?"

"She likes him. Has a huge crush on him, but since he seems to be... well, I don't want to say he's a misogynist, but he's not exactly friendly to the women on campus."

"You're wrong about part of that. He's not misogynistic. He just doesn't understand most women. She was right, though. He doesn't know how to deal with opinionated, strong, independent women. Like Trish. He's too used to women who either drop to their knees for him immediately, or do so when he tells them to."

"Ah. Yet, you say he's not a misogynist?"

"He's not. He has total respect for women, he just likes to put his foot in his mouth and his cock in theirs." Evan grins. "But since you told me a secret, I'll tell you one. Randy likes it. He likes that Trish doesn't back down from him." He shrugs a little. "He's had a crush on her since they started working together."

"They've worked here together for almost ten years."

Evan nods. "Exactly my point."

Drew laughs and shakes his head. "We need to set them up."

"How?"

"I don't know. How serious is the thing between him and Maria?"

Evan rolls his eyes. "Not very serious. It's pretty much what Trish said. She's his fuck buddy. Nothing more."

Drew smiles. "Convince him to break up with her. Trish may hate her, but she won't date someone who's taken."

"But how are we going to get them together?"

Raising an eyebrow, Drew nods. "Leave it up to me?"

"Okay." Evan grabs a pen off a nearby table and jots down his phone number, handing it over to Drew. "Here. I'll work on Randy, you work on Trish. Soften her up some. Randy respects that she stands up to him, but for someone to date, I don't think he wants a hard ass."

Drew nods. "For the record though, she only acts that way with Randy. He pushes her buttons, mostly with his anti-feminist crap."

Evan laughs a little before he sighs a bit. "Can I ask you a question, Drew?"

"Of course. If we're working together, we need to trust each other, don't we?"

"Yeah." Evan shifts to look at him. "Are you gay?"

"Uh." Drew flushes, looking away. "Yes. No one but Trish knows though."

Evan smiles and leans against Drew's shoulder. "Me too. Not the Trish knowing part. But the other... And Randy knows about me and has for... well, as long as I've known. He's not a bad guy, really."

"I'll tell you what. I'll take your word for it." He smiles and strokes Evan's cheek. "I'll call you." He stands up, pocketing Evan's number. "Uhm. My idea may involve you and me pretending to be dating. I’m not sure if that's the best idea yet."

Evan gets to his feet as well and leans up, kissing Drew's cheek. "Well, if that's what it takes, I'll make that sacrifice." He winks and grins brightly and heads out of the lounge. Drew smirks to himself as he picks up his papers and his coffee mug and starts for his next class.

The next day, Drew hunts down Evan. He finds him in his office, grading papers. "Looks like fun."

"Ah, yes." Evan looks up and smiles. "Such fun, let me tell ya. What brings you to my neck of the woods? Aren't you Mathematician types all "psychology's not a real science!"?"

Drew laughs and sits on Evan's desk. "Yes, well. I needed to talk to you about our matchmaking." He looks around Evan's office. "I would've thought being the Dean's best friend would've afforded you a better office."

"If I'd wanted it, I'm sure Randy would've worked it out. I don't use him."

"I didn't mean you did. I just..." Drew flinches a little. "Sorry. Bad habit of mine, putting my foot in my mouth."

Softening, Evan smiles. "It's okay. Just, a lot of people seem to think that because we're friends, I'd use his power to get myself a better position. It's part of why I'm still in this shithole of an office. He has enough problems with his credibility after Rhodes and DiBiase used him. Not to mention Copeland." He shrugs.

"Again, sorry." He frowns. "Wait, I thought Cody and Ted quit."

"Sort of forced into it." Evan bites his lip, sighing. "You'll tell no one?"

"I promise."

"Ted and Cody basically tried to blackmail Randy. He'd helped them both get tenure here. The way he went about it wasn't quite... legal. They used that to get more from him. Finally, Hunter found out and basically told them if they didn't quit their jobs, he'd go public with what they were doing to Randy... and hide the parts about Randy doing for them."

"Hmmm." Drew looks thoughtful for a moment and smiles. "I didn't think Hunter was a decent man. Oh, I know he treats Trish like a princess, but most of us get treated like we barely exist."

Evan laughs and nods. "Trish is a special case where Hunter's concerned. It's one of the many reasons she'll stand up to Randy, I'm sure."

"That and McMahon treats her like a daughter." Drew smiles when Evan laughs harder. "I guess it's good to be Trish."

"Must be." Evan shakes his head. "How the hell are we going to get them together? Randy adores her, but he's so fucking stubborn. He won't admit he has feelings for her."

"Trish and I had dinner last night and I tried talking to her about him. All she did was rant about what a sexist misogynistic prick he is." Drew sighs. "I'd say we set them up on a blind date, but she'd kill me."

"You're scared of little Trish?"

"Hell yes, aren't you?"

Evan nodded after a moment's thought. He grinned. "Does she like to go dancing?"

"Loves it. Why?"

"I'll tell Randy I have a date with you and he has to come with." Evan glances at Drew, then out the window.

Drew touches his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "Ev?"

"I'm pretty gun shy about dating. Last guy I had a date with... He was a jackass. All over me and while I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and was seconds away from putting his teeth down his throat, Randy showed up and basically "saved" me." Evan shrugs. "I tend to have bad taste in men."

"Ah." Drew smiles a little. "But you like me?"

"Maybe," Evan says, grinning back. "Shut up. Anyhow, I'll tell him I'm not sure about you yet and he'll agree. You get Trish to come somehow and we'll leave them at the table alone. She's gorgeous and if she dresses up for dance clubs, she gets a lot of attention, right?"

"Yes. I hate it, because she doesn't even realize the kind of attention she gets. I swear I spend most of the night fending off her would be suitors."

Evan grins wider. "Perfect. Even if Randy wants to leave her, he'll see other guys hitting on her and he won't leave her alone. I may even drop a hint or two about you being worried about her."

Drew raises an eyebrow. "You're devious."

"Yeah, and?"

"I like it." He takes a deep breath. "I like you, Evan. A lot. I wasn't going to say this, but... part of the reason I wanted to set them up was so that I'd have a chance to get to know you better."

Evan laughs and gets to his feet, leaning against Drew's legs. "You know, if you hadn't suggested it, I was going to find a way to ask you out before the end of the year."

Drew laughs as well and spreads his legs, pulling Evan between them. "Well, good thing I suggested it. I think I'd have gone crazy waiting for you until the end of the year."

Evan leans up and their lips are just about to meet when the door opens. "Yo, Professor Bourne... whoa."

They both turn, glaring at John Cena. He smirks. "Hot. Professor McIntyre, you think anymore on passing me?"

"You'll pass when you deserve it," Drew says with a scowl as Evan pulls away.

"What do you want, Mr. Cena?" Evan asks, one hand resting on Drew's knee.

"Well, it's like this. I gots this girl and she's all into psychology and shit and I was wondering what I'd have to do to get a crash course in this shit."

Evan shakes his head. "Show up for classes, Mr. Cena. There are no shortcuts, especially not for you picking up girls."

"Awww, come on, Mr. Bourne. You're like the coolest teacher here. Well, aside from Ms. Stratus, but damn. What man wouldn't want to be taught by her? Even if her class is bullshit." He smirks again, backing up a little when Drew glares at him. "Aw, come on, Mr. McIntyre. Just 'cause you don't find her hot, don't mean the rest of us got limp dicks when it comes to women."

"Mr. Cena, you're going to want to watch your mouth," the Dean says, appearing behind John. "Unless you'd like a suspension for sexual harassment. One which I'm sure will not give you the street cred you so desperately desire."

John's eyes widen and Drew has to fight not to grin. He's never seen Cena look so spooked. "Yes sir, Mr. Orton, sir." He salutes him, jogging off.

Randy turns to look at Drew and Evan, eyebrow rising when he notices Evan's hand on Drew's knee. "Uhm. Right. Can you two save that for after classes?"

"It is after classes, Dean." Drew smiles, none of his usual venom for the Dean appearing. Normally, he loves taking any opportunity to make Randy look like a moron, but seeing the man through Evan's eyes is slowly changing his opinion of him.

Randy smiles and Drew grins back. "Yeah. Right. Ev, Hunter needs to talk to you. One of your students complained that you're teaching too fast."

Evan rolls his eyes. "Right. Dumb ass kids who think they're still in high school." He smiles at Drew. "So, we're on for tonight, right?"

"Absolutely," Drew murmurs, leaning in and brushing his lips over Evan's cheek.

Evan blushes and pushes Drew out of the room, before he turns to Randy as Drew listens at the door. "Randy, Drew and I have a date."

"Ev..."

"Right? My horrible taste in men, but damn. Please come with? You have to say yes, Randy. Please?"

Drew fights back a chuckle as he walks away. If he were Randy he'd give in to that pleading voice in a heart beat. He heads down to the history wing and spots Trish just coming out of her class. She's talking with one of her students. He takes a moment to place her. He realizes she's Natalya Neidhart, Professor Bret Hart's niece. "Miss Neidhart, how are you today?" he asks as he approaches.

"I'm good, Mr. McIntyre. So Ms. Stratus, you'll look over it for me? I know you're not a psych professor, but Mr. Bourne only has so much time. He's got as many thesis students as you do... And I know your other major in college was English."

Trish sighs and nods. "Drop it by when you get the rough draft done." As Natalya skips off, Trish sighs again and turns to Drew. "Like I don't have enough to do?"

"You said yes."

"I couldn't help myself. Nattie's a sweet girl. And her subject matter is actually interesting."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. She's studying the effects of women in power on psychological behaviours. Plus, Evan and I are friends and he's helping a couple of my students with their thesis'." She grins. "You look happy."

"I have a date with Evan. Tonight. Dancing. I need you to come with."

"Uhm, don't you want to be alone with the gorgeous Evan Bourne?"

"Well, yeah, but... I'm nervous. If you're there, it won't be as nerve-wracking. Please Trish? You can find some random guy to dance with all night. Just knowing you're there will help."

She sighs. "Fine. I'll go. But only because it's Friday and I don't have classes tomorrow. You're buying my drinks."

"Of course." Drew hugs her and watches as she heads into her office. He smirks to himself, before he heads to his office. He's got his own papers to grade.

Later that night, Drew walks into the club, glancing around for Evan. He spots him and Randy sitting at a table near the dance floor and smiles. "Trish, come on. I see Evan."

Trish frowns at him. "Would you chill out? I had to put my ID away." She follows his gaze to the table. She hits him as hard as she can in the arm. "You bastard! What's Orton doing here?"

"Ow!" Drew rubs at his arm and looks her over. ""Worried he'll think you don't look hot enough?"

"Please, I'm worth ten of the sluts he usually hangs out with. I want to know why he's here."

"Maybe Evan invited him for the same reason I invited you. Because he's nervous and needs a friend nearby."

Trish frowns, glancing over at them and she nods. "Hard to believe he could calm anyone's nerves though."

"Just because he gets your panties in a bunch doesn't mean he affects everyone that way."

Trish snorts and looks at Drew. "Have you not seen the way like two thirds of the population flocks after him?"

Drew tries to hide his grin, only rolling his eyes as he starts for the table. "Hi, Evan." He leans down, kissing him softly.

Evan makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and pulls back, his blush just noticeable in the darkened club. "Hi Drew. Hey Trish. What're you doing here?"

"I heard Drew was coming here and caught a ride. That's okay, right?" she asks smiling at Evan and completely ignoring Randy.

Drew tries not to laugh at Randy and Trish as they continue to ignore each other as he orders drinks for everyone. He pulls Evan off to the dance floor, the two of them watching Randy and Trish. "They're not even looking at each other," Evan mutters. "How do we fix that?"

"We won't have to." He points to where one of the older students at the college, John Morrison, is making his way over to Trish and Randy.

Trish smiles at the younger man, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. They watch as Randy glares at John and Trish, but when John tries to grope her, Randy jumps over the railing separating the table from the dance floor and stalks over to them, shoving John away. Drew and Evan move closer, catching Randy's words to Trish, "You okay, Trish? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. But... Dean, why do you care?" she asks, looking up at him.

"My name is Randy. And... I just think no man has a right to touch a woman unless that woman wants to be touched."

Trish smiles a little. "So, if a woman asked you touch her, you would?"

"Depending on the woman, yeah." He smiles back. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah." She lets him take her hand. She turns her head, catching Drew and Evan watching. She giggles as she follows Randy. "Our friends totally just set us up."

"Yeah?" He glances back to meet Evan's smiling eyes. "Good."

Trish laughs and sits down next to him, snuggling into his side. "So, how long before we tell them that we've been dating for the last six months?"

"Once I get Evan to admit they were trying to blindside us with each other."

"By the way, Mr. Orton, I have a bone to pick with you."

"Nothing happened between Maria and I. She agreed to play along, but she's actually dating Mike Mizanin." He leaned in, rubbing the small of her back. "I would never cheat on you, Trish. You know that."

"It wasn't the thing I wanted to talk to you about, but thanks for the reassurance." She giggles and presses against him. "The girls come out of my class bitter?"

"I was just playing into the guy Drew expected me to be." Randy smiles at her, looking back at the dance floor where Drew and Evan are completely focused on each other. He leans down, kissing her deeply. "Your girls love you and so do the guys who only take the class to check out the hot professor."

Trish sighs. "That is so not fair."

"What's not fair?" he asks, nibbling at her jaw line and up to her ear.

"You kiss me and I lose ninety percent of my brain function."

"Only ninety?" he asks with a chuckle in her ear, his hand sliding over her thigh and up under her short black skirt. She shudders and he lets out a quiet growl. "Let's tell the boys you want to go back to your place and I'm giving you a ride."

"Randy...." she murmurs, nodding when he raises an eyebrow. She makes her way onto the dance floor, telling Drew and Evan she needs to go home. When Drew frowns and offers to take her, she shakes her head. "No. The Dean will take me. He's already offered... and besides, it doesn't look like the two of you need company." She hugs them both, kissing Drew's cheek. She follows Randy out to his Hummer.

"Ah, young love," he mumbles as he starts the engine and grins over at her. "If I told you I want to tell Hunter about us, what would you say?"

"I'd say I don't really feel like the both of us getting fired for violating our contracts which clearly state no dating between higher ups and teachers."

"But... I hate having to sneak around when I want to see you. We can't go on dates unless we leave separately and go over to the next town. And besides, Hunter's married to Professor McMahon."

"They were married before they took the jobs here. Plus, hello, she's a McMahon. It's McMahon University!" Trish frowns at him.

"And you're as good as a McMahon, so why wouldn't they make an exception for you?"

Trish sighs and touches his thigh. "Honey, you know how hurt you were by your friends using your position of power?"

Randy pulls up to her apartment building and slumps in his seat. "Yeah."

"I don't want to use my connection with the McMahon's just to make it okay for us to date."

"Drew and Evan will be able to date. Hell, they'll be able to fucking live together if they want." Randy looks at her, pouting. "Trish..."

"Fine. We can talk to Hunter about it. Or rather you can. But no specifics. Not until you know how he feels about it."

Randy nods and leans in, kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you." She rubs her hand over his cheek, sighing. "I should go up."

"Alone?"

"Unfortunately." She smiles and kisses him. "Goodnight, gorgeous."

"'Night." He watches her walk up to the building and waits until she closes the door behind her before he pulls out.

Meanwhile, Drew and Evan continue dancing, mostly just clinging to each other whether it's a slow song or not. After a couple of hours, Drew looks down into Evan's eyes and smiles. "Wanna go get some food? Pretty sure they don't serve anything but beer nuts here."

Evan nods, pressed against Drew's body. "Come over to my apartment. We can order Chinese."

Raising an eyebrow, Drew smiles. "You sure?"

"Hey, I'm a big boy and I know exactly what I'm doing."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Ev. I just want you sure before you let me invade your personal space."

Evan blushes. "Sorry. I'm used to everyone I know questioning my decisions. I'm sure, Drew. I want you in my home."

Drew nodded. "Let's go then."

They head out together, climbing in Drew's car. Drew frowns a little and asks, "Didn't you drive?"

"Randy brought me. I figured there'd be a good chance on getting to go home with you, either to my place or yours." Evan grins as he fiddles with the radio station. "And by the way, did you see the two of them? They're total big fat liars."

"The way Randy kissed her and she didn't deck him? Yeah. They've been dating for a while. I just wish she'd told me."

"I'm glad they didn't." Evan scoots as close to Drew as possible. "If they had told us they were dating and hadn't done their pretending to hate each other thing, you and I wouldn't be here right now." He leans up, kissing Drew's cheek. "Take a left. It's two buildings down."

Drew nods, glancing over at Evan. "We'd have gotten together eventually."

"Yeah, in six months. I don't wanna wait six months to feel your arms around me," Evan murmurs as Drew pulls to a stop in front of his building. He reaches over Drew and pushing the seat back as far as it'll go, he climbs in his lap, kissing him deeply. "I don't think I could've stood another six months of not having you touch me the way I want you to touch me." He gives Drew another searing kiss. He slides off his lap and out of the car. "You coming?"

"Will be," Drew mutters under his breath as he gets out of the car and follows Evan up to his apartment. Evan lets them in and Drew starts to wander, looking at the pictures on the wall and the knick knacks around the apartment as Evan goes to the phone and calls out for food. "I like your place."

"Thanks. It's not much, but hey. I do what I can with it," Evan says as he leans against the wall, watching Drew take in his apartment. "So..." He looks down at the ground, suddenly nervous.

Drew smiles a little at the tremor in Evan's voice and sets down the statue of a puppy he'd been holding. He crosses the room and pulls Evan into his arms, leaning down and kissing him, trying to let Evan know exactly how happy he is to be here with him. He pulls back when someone knocks on the door. "Guests?"

"Either the delivery guy or Randy." Evan sighs and reaches up to stroke Drew's cheek. "Promise you'll go back to kissing me after I get that?"

"It's a promise," Drew murmurs, leaning down to kiss him softly. "Go get the door," he says as the knocking sounds again.

"Evan! Open up! Please!" They both groan a little at the sound of Randy's voice.

Evan sighs and goes to open the door. "Randy, now is really not... well come on in," he mutters, stepping back as Randy pushes past him.

Randy stops, staring at Drew. "Oh." He looks at Evan then back at Drew. "Oh. I should... fuck. Sorry."

Drew smiles a little. "It's okay. Ev, which way is the bathroom?"

"Through there," Evan says, pointing. "It'll be obvious once you're in the bedroom."

Drew grins. "You're letting me into your bedroom? Naughty Evan."

Evan blushes, shaking his head. "Shut up and go to the bathroom." He waits until Drew's out of sight before he turns to Randy. "What do you need, Randy?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just needed to talk..."

"About you and Trish?"

Randy grins. "You saw us kissing, I take it?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nobody knows. Not one single soul knew before tonight." Randy sighs. "That's the problem. I want to go public and she doesn't want to lose her job."

"Maybe she doesn't want you to lose your job." Evan pulls Randy over to the couch, sitting next to him. "Randy, you're the... superior here. You're the Dean, she's just a professor. If it came out you two have been dating, what's to say someone won't accuse you of using your position to force her into it?"

"I would never do that!"

"I know that. You know that. Drew and Trish know that, but what about everyone else? They don't know you the way I do, Randy. They don't know you'd never use your position to make someone do something for you." Evan sighs.

Randy leans back. "What do I do? Can I go to Hunter and tell him without her killing me?"

"Have Drew talk to her. Maybe he can convince her to tell Hunter with you. Don't do it on your own, or she will kill you and no one will ever find your body. And while I'll know she did it, I'll never ever be able to prove it and she'll get away with murder and I'll be missing my best friend for the rest of my life." Evan looks at him as sadly as he can, trying not to laugh when Randy rolls his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I get it." He stands and looks down the hallway. "He's a good guy you know. Hunter was against hiring him, but... He reminds me of me in a lot of ways."

"Poor Drew, in that case," Evan says, smiling at Randy. "I know he's a good man. I wouldn't have let him up here if he wasn't."

Randy nods. "Okay, I'm going to leave now. Uh..." He looks down the hall again. "You'll tell me if he hurts you, right?"

"Randy, go away." Evan laughs and pushes Randy to the door, opening it. He's just about to shove him out when the delivery guy appears. "Oh, thanks. Randy, pay the man, will ya?"

Randy frowns, but pulls out his wallet. After he pays and Evan takes the food, Evan shoves Randy out, shutting and locking the door against him. Evan laughs, heading into the kitchen.

"Where's Randy?" Drew asks from the doorway.

"I kicked him out," Evan says as he turns with a smile. "There's all kinds of food here, so dig in."

Drew raises an eyebrow. "First things first," he murmurs, pulling Evan close and leaning down to kiss him deeply. He slides a hand under Evan's shirt, rubbing small circles against his back. "Ev..."

Evan whimpers softly. Pulling back, he looks up into Drew's eyes. He smiles and takes Drew's hand, leading him back to the bedroom. He tugs off his shirt and turns, reaching for the hem of Drew's tee. He pushes it up, leaning in to kiss Drew's stomach and chest. Drew helps him out, pulling the shirt off completely and he smiles. "Where do you want me?"

"On the bed."

Drew smirks and crawls on the bed, watching Evan as he moves around the room. When he comes to the bed, he's holding a box and a tube. He sets both on the bedside table and crawls onto the bed, leaning over Drew. He leans down, placing soft kisses over Drew's face, slowly making his way down his body until he hits Drew's jeans. He looks up, almost as if in need of reassurance.

Drew strokes his hair and nods. "Please, Ev. Do whatever you want to me. Trust me, I'll enjoy it."

Evan smiles brightly and undoes the buttons on his jeans, tugging them down just past Drew's ass, along with his underwear. He leans in, nuzzling Drew's hip while he caresses his belly with his hand. Drew's whimpers urge him on and he begins placing wet kisses over the pale skin, moving inwards.

His breath ghosting over Drew's cock, he looks upwards, smiling a little as Drew is mumbling incoherently. He thinks Drew's begging him to suck him, but Evan's waited quite a while to have Drew in his bed, so he just moves to the other side of his cock, kissing and licking his way away from him. Next he starts down Drew's legs, pushing the jeans and underwear down and off as he licks Drew's ankles. He makes his way back up, sliding his tongue over his inner thigh to tease at his balls. He licks them, moaning softly to himself as he braces himself on Drew's thighs. He looks up, meeting Drew's lustful gaze.

With a quiet groan, he licks Drew's cock, eyes closing at the whimper like noises coming from the man under him. "Ev, c'mon... please...."

Evan blows a breath down the length of Drew's cock, feeling the thighs beneath his hands shuddering. He smiles a little. Most men would have had him on his back by now as they were trying to push into him. Something about his smaller size meant men didn't let him take the lead. He lifts his head, meeting Drew's gaze. "I... Let me do this my way?"

Drew groans, eyes closing for a moment. When he opens them, he looks more composed. "Of course, m' eudail."

Evan raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question the lyrical sounding phrase as he licks over Drew again, blowing on him some more. He slowly starts using more of his mouth, stopping when he's got the tip of Drew's cock in his mouth. He pulls back and looks at Drew. "Uh. Tell me if you don't like something I do, okay?"

"M' eudail, you can do nothing wrong. Don't worry so," Drew murmurs, reaching down to stroke Evan's cheek.

Nodding, Evan leans back down to take Drew back into his mouth. He sucks gently, moving his mouth down until he can't go any further. He pulls back up, swallowing hard. Every part of him wants to look to Drew for reassurance, but he doesn't. He just keeps bobbing his head, moving as slowly as he can and hoping that Drew likes it.

After a short while, he realizes Drew is moaning and he flicks his gaze up to Drew, expecting to see the man glaring at him. Instead he sees Drew's eyes watching him, the look nothing short of searing. Evan whimpers a little, jolting when Drew swears and his hips jerk up. Evan pulls back and looks at Drew.

"God, Evan, don't stop. For the love of God, don't stop please!" Drew looks at him pleadingly. "That thing, the whimper around me, that's the best thing I've felt in ages..."

Evan blushes and nods, ducking back down to take Drew into his mouth. He continues sucking him, this time purposely adding little moans and whimpers and trying not to grin at the feel of Drew's thighs quivering under his hands. He glances up every now and then to make sure Drew's noises aren't from pain or disgust, but never stops his mouth.

Eventually, Drew reaches down and eases Evan off his cock. "No more of that, please," Drew all but whines. He pulls Evan up, kissing him. "I don't want to come just yet, so please."

Evan blushes. "I made you..."

"Who the hell made you this insecure?" Drew asks, scowling. "And where do they live? Because as soon as I've returned the favour to you, I'm going to find them and kill them."

Evan laughs a little. "No. Randy already kicked their asses." He leans in, kissing Drew. "No one's ever made me feel good at giving blow jobs, though."

"Well, they're all morons because you're fantastic at it." Drew smiles and flips them, pinning Evan to the bed. He leans in, placing kisses over Evan's face and neck before he moves to his chest, slowly making his way down Evan's body. He works Evan's pants off, licking at the expanse of skin above his cock before he takes all of Evan in his mouth, carefully managing to get his ball sac in as well. He flicks his tongue over the sac until Evan's writhing and moaning his name.

Drew looks up at him, reaching for the lube Evan had put on the bedside table. He sets it next to them and sucks on his finger, getting it wet enough to ease the way. The lube, he'll use for his cock, but if all goes according to his plan, he'll be using more than his finger to prep Evan. He pushes his finger into Evan slowly, letting his lover adjust to the feeling. Letting go of Evan's sac, he continues licking up and down his length, smirking to himself over Evan's reactions. He's never seen a more responsive, more enthusiastic man and in a way, he's thankful to the idiots who put Evan down. After all, he's pretty sure if they'd seen the responsive man he's seeing, he wouldn't be able to have Evan.

He shifts, sliding his mouth off Evan with a pop. He sits up, resting his knees under Evan's backside. "I want to do something that I'm pretty sure you've never had done. If it grosses you out too much, tell me and I'll stop."

Evan whimpers, nodding, his breathing erratic and Drew's rolling him over and spreading his ass. Evan tenses a little, waiting for the pain that's usually accompanied by this position. He yelps in shock when he feels something much smaller than what he'd had in his mouth only moments before. He turns his head enough to see Drew with his face buried between his cheeks and he whimpers loudly, hips thrusting against the bed. Burying his face in the pillows, he lets out a quiet scream as his body tightens beyond his control.

Drew pulls back at the scream and rubs at Evan's backside. "Ev? M' eudail?"

Evan shakes his head. "Sorry. I couldn't... Sorry."

Drew blinks, tilting his head to the side. He takes in the way Evan's hips have lifted off the bed a little and the shaking in the man's voice and he can't help but smile as he begins placing kisses over his ass cheeks and up his spine. "Don't apologize for enjoying that, m' eudail. I wanted you to come, else I wouldn't have licked you." He sucks at the back of Evan's neck, flipping him over. His smile eases a little when he sees how embarrassed Evan is. Tilting his head again, he licks his lips and lowers his mouth to Evan's stomach, where most of the cum that's not on the comforter has landed. He drags his tongue over Evan, trying not to growl at the taste. He knows he doesn't succeed when Evan whimpers and tangles his fingers in his hair.

When he pulls back, he smiles and crawls up Evan, kissing him. "Now, I'd love to be in you, but only if you want."

Evan's eyes close and he wraps his arms around Drew's neck. "I want you..."

"But?"

"I... Sex hurts."

"What?" Drew has to bite his tongue to keep from yelling it. "What do you mean? Sex doesn't hurt, Ev. I mean, yes, there's some discomfort, but... it shouldn't hurt."

"It's always hurt me." Evan shrugs, meeting Drew's gaze. "It'll be okay though, 'cause it's you."

"No." Drew smiles and grabs the lube, squirting some on his fingers. "Whatever you do, don't make me come." He reaches back, preparing himself quickly before he scoots back to where Evan's cock is pressing against his ass. He holds him still and slides a condom on him. He takes his time sinking onto him, despite Evan's protests.

"Drew!" Evan yelps, eyes clenching shut at the feel of Drew sinking onto him. He whimpers, his breathing quick and panicky. "Drew, please, oh god, Drew, please!"

Drew smiles to himself. He hasn't been with another man in a while, but he's always enjoyed playing both sides. He starts to move slowly, hips rocking back and forth as he braces himself above Evan. "Evan, look at me," he pants out, eyes focused on Evan's face. He wants his lover to see that it doesn’t hurt.

Evan looks at him, the breath leaving his body in one short exhale. His eyes lock with Drew's and he starts to thrust his hips up, not even aware he's moving his own body. "Drew... it doesn't..."

"It doesn't hurt, m' eudail. Trust me, please? I won't be in you until you're ready, but I want you to know how good it feels."

Evan whimpers as he grasps Drew's hips, driving upwards. "Oh god, Drew!" he yells, his body tightening again as he comes in his lover.

Drew groans and keeps rocking until Evan's body stops shivering. He eases off him, gaze still focused on Evan. "See, you didn't hurt me."

"I want... I want to try. I want to feel you in me."

Drew smiles and nods. He knows he should probably put Evan off, but he wants to feel the tight, lithe body wrapped around his in every way. He gets more lube, and another condom, quickly sheathing his erection as he works two fingers into Evan. He keeps careful watch of Evan's expressions. He'll stop if he has to, though every part of him prays he never has to stop loving this man.

After he manages to get three fingers in Evan, he uses the last of the lube on his hand to spread on his cock, pushing into Evan. He continues to watch his face, not wanting to hurt Evan for even a second, but judging by the shocked expression, he can tell that even if it's not exactly comfortable to have him in him, Evan's not hurting.

He finishes pushing in, eyes closing for a moment as he tries to control the urge to just slam into Evan over and over again. When he finally gets his body under control, he starts to pull out slowly and pushes back in before he can slip out. He keeps thrusting until Evan's writhing and moaning. His eyes start to close a little and he leans down, capturing Evan's mouth in a deep kiss. He tries to keep his rhythm, but Evan's tongue snaking out to meet his has him losing control, thrusting hard into his lover until he's shaking as he comes apart.

He slumps on top of Evan, gasping softly for breath. "Am I crushing you?" he finally asks when he can breathe normally.

"Hmmm?" is Evan's only response.

Drew pulls back and looks down at Evan, smiling. Evan's half asleep, smiling up at him. "You look like you're drunk."

"Sleepy. I should sleep. You should stay and sleep with me." Evan wraps his legs and arms around Drew, holding him close. "Please?"

"I will, but we have Chinese food and I'm hungry." Drew begins placing soft kisses over Evan's face and rolls both of them out of the bed, keeping Evan close to his body as he stands. "I can carry you, if you'd like."

"Mmmm. Macho man." He laughs a little at that and shifts up Drew's body, resting his head on Drew's shoulder. "Carry me. Just don't hurt yourself."

Drew chuckles and carries him down the hall to the kitchen, sitting in one of the padded chairs, keeping Evan on his lap. "So, would you agree it doesn't have to hurt?"

Evan nods as he grabs one of the containers, opening it and grabbing a pair chopsticks. "Never felt that good before."

"They were selfish assholes, Ev, and they didn't deserve you. I only hope that I can deserve you."

"You do. No one's ever... No one's ever made me come that much. Hell, I was lucky if I'd come once, much less three times. Or was it four?" Evan tilts his head, trying to remember as he shovels fried rice into his mouth. "Whatever. No one's ever done... well, any of that. Most guys, it's all about what I could do for them, so... Thank you."

Drew shakes his head, picking up another container. When he found it was Mongolian beef, he began eating with the chopsticks Evan handed him. "Thank you for letting me." He kisses the back of Evan's neck. "Those guys were fucking morons. I'll do whatever it takes to make and keep you happy, m' eudail."

"By the way, what's that stand for? M... whatever the hell you said."

Laughing, Drew shakes his head. "It means my treasure, because you are a treasure, Evan, and I'm damn lucky to have you." They eat in silence for a few minutes before Evan finally gets to his feet and grabs out a couple beers, handing Drew one. They continue to eat, asking each other questions about their families and other friendships and what they like to do on off days.

After they finish stuffing the leftovers in the nearly empty fridge, Drew picks up Evan again, grinning as Evan laughs at him. "So, what did Randy want?"

"To know what he should do about Trish. Pretty sure he's in love and wants to tell the world and she's scared what will happen to him. He thinks she's scared of what will happen to her own career."

"Does he know her at all?" Drew frowns as he lays Evan down in the bed and crawls in with him. "Your bedroom smells like a brothel."

"Your fault for making me come so damn much," Evan laughs as he snuggles against him. "But anyhow.... will you talk to Trish for Randy? Just try to make her see his side."

"How can I do that when I don't know what his side is?"

"He wants to tell everyone and damn the consequences. She's afraid of something. Or... possibly she's ashamed of being with him?" Evan phrases it as a question. He knows Trish and considers her a friend, but he doesn't know anything about her love life. He's never particularly cared before, even though he's known about Randy's crush for ages.

"She's not ashamed of anything." Drew sighs. "I'll talk to her. You tell Randy to let up about it, though. If she's digging in her heels, nothing will make her change her mind. I can try to help though."

"That's all I ask," Evan murmurs, yawning before he leans up to kiss Drew. He reaches past him to flick off the lights. "Bedtime?"

"Definitely," Drew mumbles, holding Evan tight as he closes his eyes.

Drew sighs as he walks down the corridors to Trish's office. Considering it's Saturday, she should've been in her apartment, but when he'd gone to see her, she wasn't home. His only other guess was she was at work.

He knocks on her office door before opening it, not completely surprised at seeing her on her computer, intently reading something. "Trish?"

"Hey Drew." She turns from the computer and he watches her force a smile onto her face. "How'd the date end up?"

"With me and him in bed together," Drew murmurs, taking the seat across from her. "Trish, you and Randy... Why don't you want anyone to know?"

Trish blushes, shaking her head. "You and him in bed, huh? Was it as good as you'd hoped?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine. Fuck. If it comes out and someone decides to sling mud, who's going to get hit? Me? No. Him. And he doesn't see that! He's too blinded by his own stupidity to realize that if it comes out and someone says someone's using someone in the relationship, it won't be me that gets in trouble." She sighs, dropping her head onto the desk. "He's great with the students and most of them love him. Not one student I've met has a problem going to Randy to talk about anything. That'll change if _anyone_ makes any kind of accusation that he's forcing me into this."

"So, you stay by his side and defend him. He's not that man. Everyone here should know that and if people don't, they're morons." Drew shakes his head. "Trish, he's hurting because you won't go public."

"I know, but I don't want him hurting worse because of me."

"They can't hurt me if you stay by my side no matter what," comes the man in question's deep voice from behind Drew.

Drew turns, smiling when he sees Evan standing with Randy. He gets to his feet and pulls Evan into his arms, kissing him softly. "Hey."

"Hi." Evan leans against him, watching Randy and Trish.

"Randy..." She sighs. "Maybe we should-"

"Don't you dare say it," Randy snaps, cutting her off. "I love you, Trish! I'm not letting you walk away from me because you're scared I'm going to get fired or hurt or insulted. I can take anything anyone throws at me as long as I have you in my life."

Trish looks up at him and back at her desk. "I'm scared, Randy. If Hunter finds out and he freaks out..."

"So what? I lose my job? I don't care about my job!" Randy picks up a paperweight and throws it across the room. Drew tucks Evan's head against his chest and ducks as it shatters against the wall a couple feet from them. "What part of I love you don't you get?"

"What the hell is going on in here?" A familiar sight to all of them fills the doorway. Hunter takes in the scene before him, smiling at Drew and Evan before he looks at Trish and Randy. "Are you two fighting again? For fuck's sake, Randy, just stay away from her if she pisses you off that much. And Trish, don't antagonize him so much."

Randy looks from Hunter to Trish before looking back at Hunter. "The only reason she's pissing me off right now is because she seems to think I care more about my job than I do about her. I love her. I thought she loved me too." He looks back at Trish. "Am I wrong about that?"

"Randy... you know I love you. I just wanted to protect you."

Hunter smiles, shaking his head. "And what were you protecting him from, Trish? Do you honestly think I'd fire the best Dean we've ever had at McMahon University?"

"The rules say-"

"Fuck the rules. Do you think that little of me, Trisha? Do you think I'm that much of a hypocrite? I married a McMahon for god's sake. Even if Steph is just a professor, she's still part owner of this university. It's supposed to be just as wrong for me to be with her, but I love her and she loves me and even Vince himself understands that." Hunter shakes his head at her. "So, Trisha, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yeah, tell Linda to set another place at Thanksgiving, 'cause I'm bringing my lover." Trish smiles at Hunter, before looking at Randy. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I just didn't want you to get in trouble because of me. I should've trusted your opinion."

Randy moves around the desk and pulls her into his arms, kissing her deeply. "Yeah, you should've. But it's okay... although... Thanksgiving with the McMahon's? I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Trish giggles and leans up, kissing his chin. "What would you rather do? It's a short weekend, so..."

"Yeah, but we could go to St. Louis and you could meet my family."

"I am so not ready for that."

"We could go to Toronto and meet your family."

Trish laughs softly. "Except they celebrate Thanksgiving in October."

"Oh, yeah." Randy sighs. "Okay, but Christmas, we're going to St. Louis."

"I think that can be arranged."

Drew shakes his head, pulling Evan and Hunter out of the office with him as Trish and Randy start making out. "They're going to be utterly disgusting and sweet from now on, aren't they?"

Evan nods, leaning up to kiss Drew. "What're we doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Not sure. It's too short a weekend for a trip to Scotland, so...." He shrugs looking down at Evan and smiling.

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Speaking of disgusting and sweet..." He laughs and shakes his head. "Okay boys. Be good. No sex in front of the students." With Drew and Evan's laughter ringing in his ears, he walks away. He can't wait to tell Stephanie just how right she was about the four of them.

Drew's laughter fades as he looks down at Evan. "I suppose you go home for Thanksgiving weekend?"

"Not usually." Evan bites his lip and meets Drew's look of concern. "My dad doesn't like me coming around much, so I usually stay here. I only go back to St. Louis if Randy goes and I usually stay with his family."

"Your dad's homophobic?"

"Yeah. Big time. When he found out I'm gay, he kicked me out and told me to never come back. So, if he's home, I don't. I go and see my mom and brother once in a while, but that's about it."

"Okay, so for Thanksgiving, we'll stay here and cook dinner together... maybe we could convince Trish and Randy to skip the McMahon's feast for ours?" Drew shrugs. "For Christmas, I'd love it if you'd come to Scotland with me. I told my family I'd be bringing someone. I thought at the time it'd be Trish, but obviously, she'll be going to St. Louis."

Evan stares at him. "But... Christmas is a time to be with your family."

"And? I want you to meet them. My mum and sisters would love you."

"Your Dad?"

"Died when I was a child. I was only five." Drew smiles when Evan frowns. "It's okay, m' eudail. I don't even remember him. My mum says I look just like him, but that's a comfort to her, she says. Reminds her how much he loved her and us children." He leans down, kissing Evan. "How about we go interrupt whatever Trish and Randy are up to and have a picnic in the park?"

"Are you changing the subject?" Evan asks, smiling at him.

"Yes. Did it work?"

"Yes." Evan laughs and tugs him back to Trish's office door, knocking loudly.

Two months later, Evan and Drew set the table, laughing as Trish and Randy argue over which wine to serve with dinner. "My god, you two aren't happy unless you're fighting about something."

"That's not true, Drew," Trish says as she turns to frown at him. "I just know that this red is better than that white."

"How so?" Randy asks, scowling. "White is lighter, therefore it fits better with turkey."

"Says who? You want a rich wine while eating such a rich meal!"

Drew rolls his eyes and takes both bottles from them, shoving them in the refrigerator, before he grabs out the wine he and Evan had bought. "Both of you, sit and shut it. Evan and I went to a lot of trouble and we didn't do it so you two could argue over the fucking wine." He shakes his head, smiling when Evan hugs him and kisses his cheek. He moves to the table to take his seat.

Trish and Randy both frown at Drew, before joining Evan at the table. "Your boyfriend is a pain in the ass."

Evan chuckles and grins at Trish. "In all the right ways, let me tell ya."

Trish giggles and leans in. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Evan murmurs as he smiles and leans back when Drew raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Brat." Drew smiles and pours the wine. "For the record, it’s a white burgundy, so both of you get your way."

Randy frowns at Trish. "You're not really curious about their sex lives are you?"

"Well, yeah. You think two women together is hot, right?"

"It is. Women are beautiful to look at Trish. Men..."

"Totally are," Evan adds, laughing when Randy shoots him a dirty look.

"I agree with Evan. And two men together? Especially when it's two men as gorgeous as Drew and Evan? So hot."

Randy rolls his eyes and looks at Drew. "You're on my side here, right?"

"I'm on your side about her not needing to know the details, yes. As for finding two women together hot, no. Men's bodies are beautiful. Women... not so much in my opinion." Drew smiles as he sits down and takes Evan's hand. "Do you all say grace?"

Trish nods. "I always have, but I always have celebrated with the McMahon's."

"And my family does." Randy smiles at her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Drew, Evan, since it's your meal and your place, it's up to you."

Drew smiles at Randy, before he looks at Evan. "Your house, so you decide."

Evan ducks his head, nodding. He says grace quickly. They all dig after saying amen proceeding to talk through the meal about various things.

A month after that, Evan and Drew board a plane to Scotland. "Are you sure you want me to go, Drew? I could always stay here. Or go to St. Louis with Trish and Randy."

"Are you scared? Of my family?"

"Of meeting them, yeah. Drew, what if they don't like me? What if they hate me or hate you for bringing home a man?"

Drew fights back a smile and leans down, kissing Evan with every ounce of passion he can. When they break apart, there's applause around them and Drew lets his smile show. "Evan, my mum and sisters already know I'm gay. I've known since I was twelve and they've known that long too. I don't hide anything from my mum. I want her to meet the man I love."

Evan swallows hard at that, staring into Drew's eyes. "You... the man you...." He trails off, not sure how to respond. He's wanted to tell Drew he loves him so many times. They'd all but officially moved in together, staying at Evan's apartment, though he wants them to find someplace that's theirs.

Smiling, Drew realizes he'd never said it before. He could kick himself for that oversight, but he leans down, kissing Evan again. "Evan, I love you. I want to spend my life making you happy. Now, will you come to Scotland with me and meet my family?"

Evan nods, hugging Drew and snuggling against his chest. "Love you too. Wanted to say it for so long, but didn't think..." He shrugs and leans up, kissing Drew. "Can we find someplace that's bigger and ours?"

"Of course. When we get back from Christmas."

Evan smiles and nods as they get in the line to board the plane.

When they arrive in Glasgow, Drew waits patiently for Evan to get through customs. He looks around the airport and smiles at Evan. "Do you want to try to catch a flight to Ayr, or rent a car? Or we can take the train?"

"How long would those take?"

"It'd probably take longer to get a flight to Ayr than to rent a car and drive there. It's less than an hour away. Same with the train. It'd take as long to get there and get going as it would to rent a car."

"Let's go rent a car." Evan looks around nervously, not sure if he should take Drew's hand or not. Drew smiles at him and grabs his hand, squeezing it gently. "Drew..."

"Don't. No one's going to hurt us." He leans down, kissing him softly before they head for the rental counter. As Drew gets the car rented, Evan goes to get their bag from baggage claim. In a matter of minutes, they're on their way.

An hour's drive later and Drew's pulling up to his mother's house on the outskirts of Ayr. He walks around to Evan's door and opens it, helping him out. "This is my home. Or was." He smiles and leans down, kissing Evan. "One last kiss before my family goes insane with the meeting you."

"Uh, Drew... how many are there?"

Drew smiles. "My mum, me, four older sisters and four younger. Two sets of twins as the younger sisters."

"Nine people!" Evan stares at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes. I didn't mention my large family?" Drew tries not to grin as Evan glares at him. "I don't think they'll all be here today. The elder sisters would have to wait until my nieces are out of school and I'm not sure when that is." He laughs as Evan leans back against the car, looking completely shell-shocked. "It's all right, Ev. I promise you, they're nice."

"How many total, Drew?"

"Uhm, including husbands and children?" Drew does the math in his head quickly. "Thirty, I believe."

"You want me to meet thirty people who are your family?!"

Drew nods. "Of course." He tries his best not to keep smiling, but when he sees his mom step onto the porch, his entire expression brightens. Even Evan can't stay mad at him when he looks that happy. "Mum!"

Evan watches as the porch becomes very crowded. He gulps, watching Drew sweep his mom off her feet, hugging her tight.

"Ah, my boy." She steps back when he sets her down and looks him over. "You look happy, Andrew."

"I am, Mum. I'm finally happy. I found... I found him."

She smiles and looks over his shoulder to see Evan standing there. Her smile widens. "Everyone in the house! We'll not overwhelm my boy's love. Get!" she snaps when they don't move fast enough to suit her.

Drew grins and winks at his sisters. He waves to his nieces. Only two of his sisters have married and between them, they have sixteen children, eight each and all girls. The remaining three girls belong to his eldest sister who had lost her fiancé and their father to the sea shortly before the marriage was to happen. He turns and waves at Evan to join him and his mother. "He's worried you won't like him, Mum. His father's a right bastard who disowned him when he came out."

"Well, he's our family now and we'll make him see that." She walks past Drew to meet Evan half way and she grabs him in a big hug, kissing both his cheeks. "Welcome, love. I'm Aili. Tell me, is my boy good to you?"

Evan blushes, nodding. "He's the best man I know. And now I know why."

"Now then, flattery'll get you... pretty far in this family. It's about time we have some more men around here." She laughs and takes his arm. "Andrew, go get your bags."

"Mum," he starts, cutting himself off from saying more when she glares at him. "Yes mum," he murmurs, going back to the car.

Evan watches with a smile. She pats his arm and pulls him onto the porch. "Tell me about yourself. And how did you and my Andrew meet?"

"Uhm. We're both professors at McMahon University in Connecticut. We... Uhm. What do you want to know about me?"

"Evan, don't be nervous. I promise, I don't bite."

Evan grins. "Okay. Uh. I'm twenty-eight. I was born and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. My dad disowned me when I was eighteen because I came out to him. I'm in love with your son." He shrugs a little, smiling.

"That's the important things for now, I suppose. Would you like a drink? Lemonade or tea?"

"No, thank you." He looks at her. "Why are you so accepting? Even my mom doesn't want to meet Drew. She says she doesn't have a problem with me being... liking men, but she doesn't want to meet Drew."

"I love my children and I've always been a believer that you should follow your heart. My son has known since he was a babe that he preferred other boys. My religion may frown on it, but if God didn't want him to be that way, surely, he wouldn't let him." She raises an eyebrow at Evan who smiles and nods. "I see the way my son looks at you. The way he lights up when he speaks of you. Not to mention, the way he gushes about you over the phone. No one else could make my son as happy as you make him. What could possibly be wrong with that?"

Evan glances across the yard to where Drew is now being attacked by a hoard of children. He's laughing and gently throwing the girls away from him, only to be taken down again and again. He smiles. "He's lucky to have you and them."

"He doesn't always agree with being lucky to have them," she murmurs, laughing when several of her granddaughters tackle their dads as well. "It was hard on him, growing up with eight sisters. And with nineteen new children, all of which are girls? He's been outnumbered for a long time."

"He told me his dad died when he was five."

She nods, glancing at Evan who's watching her intently. "Losing Ahearn when my children were so little... it just about destroyed me. But I had nine children to take care of." She smiles. "They became my reason for living. And the older Drew got, the more he wanted to be man of the house. Even though he's the middle child, he always thought he was in charge, because he thought that's what men did." She chuckles and shakes her head. "His sisters quickly put him in his place."

"He told me he looks like his dad. Isn't that hard?"

"Not particularly. It's a reminder of what I lost, yes, but at the same time, he's so much like his da that it's a comfort to know that while he never really got to know his da, he's got so much of him in him." She smiles again. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. It makes perfect sense," Evan murmurs, jumping when the door slams shut. He glances over to see eight beautiful women standing there. He looks for any similarities to Drew, but short of them all having the same coloured eyes and hair, none of them look like Drew, though they all look like their mother. He gets to his feet, swallowing nervously. "Hello."

A short while later, Aili calls everyone in for tea and Evan gets to his feet, laughing with Drew's sisters about some story from Drew's childhood. Drew jogs up to Evan and hugs him. "Well?"

"I think I'm as in love with your mom and sisters as I am you."

Drew grins and kisses him, keeping him outside as everyone else piles into the house. "I love you."

"I love you." Evan snuggles against him. "Your mom is amazing. And..." He pulls back with a mischievous grin on his face. "You refused to wear anything but a kilt for three years?"

Drew's face flushes and he shakes his head. "Alastrina! I'm going to kill you!" He yells it as he heads into the house. Evan giggles as he follows, watching Drew's oldest sister stand up and put her hands on her hips.

"Try it, little brother. You may finally be bigger than me, but I can still beat you up." She smirks and winks at Evan. "Besides, you looked so cute in your kilt. I'm thinking we may have to break out the photo albums after tea."

"You're evil, Alastrina. Evil, I tell you!" Drew pouts as he looks at Evan. "You don't want to see old photos of me, right?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to see them. Do we have to wait until after tea?" he asks Alastrina, grinning at the rest of the sisters who are all snickering.

Drew scowls and leans down to whisper to Evan, "Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, m' eudail."

"Your mom would never allow it," Evan whispers back, smirking when Drew starts to pout. He leans in, kissing him. "I'll stop picking on you, I promise."

Drew grins and it's his turn to smirk as his sisters all whistle and clap at the kiss and Evan blushes. He leans down, brushing his lips over Evan's forehead before he turns to his mom. "Mum, make them stop please?"

She just takes one look around the room and everyone stops making noise, settling in to eat the cookies and cakes she'd set out with the tea. Drew smiles and sits down at the head of the table, pulling Evan onto his lap.

A few days later, Evan finds himself being forced to sit in the living room with Drew's brothers-in-law and he smiles. "Do they always kick you out?"

"Every year on Christmas," one-- Duncan-- responds, shaking his head. "Drew gets roped into setting the table and doing the stuff the girls don't want to do, like chopping vegetables or running herd on the kids while we get told to sit in the living room and watch sports."

Evan laughs and turns his head enough to watch Drew ordering his nieces around as they all set the three tables it takes for everyone to eat. Drew's standing at the kids table, with the smallest of his nieces-- eight month old, Lucy-- cradled in his arms while the oldest-- ten year old Susan-- clung to his back. "Do the girls think he's a jungle gym?"

"A what?"

"Playground?" Evan wrinkles his nose. One thing he can't get a hold of is the differences in what the call things.

The eldest of the brothers-in-law, Cameron-- who happens to be an American like Evan, though a transplanted one-- smiled. "Yes, they do. They always have and he lets them. I've never seen a man so controlled by women."

"You should meet our friends, Randy and Trish." Evan grins. "Randy's completely whipped by Trish. Anything she asks him to do, he'll do."

"After he argues with her endlessly," Drew adds as he brings the baby in and lays her in Evan's arms. "Hold Lucy will you? The girls have decided we have to have a tea party and she's napping."

"Will you be playing dolls with them next, Drew?" Evan asks as he cradles her close to his chest.

"If they want," he says with a smile, letting the girls pull him up to their playroom.

Evan laughs and glances at Cameron and Duncan, both of whom are watching him. "What?"

"You're so good with her," Cameron murmurs, reaching out to stroke his daughter's head. "She doesn't like men as a rule. Drew's been the only exception aside from me. Duncan can't hardly get near her without her screaming."

Smiling, Evan shrugs. "Maybe she just... I don't know."

"Have you and Drew given any thought to children?" Duncan asks, eyebrow raising.

"No." Evan looks down at Lucy, slightly panicked. "We've barely been together four months."

"I knew the second I saw my Calyn that I wanted to have children with her," Duncan says softly. "And now we have eight. We've only been together for ten years, Evan."

Evan's eyes go wide and he looks at Duncan. "That just means you're nuts."

Cameron laughs. "I get where you're coming from. Mary and I didn't want children. We've been married for nearly sixteen years now. Somehow, we ended up with eight children too." He looks to the kitchen and smiles. "And Alastrina's girls, the triplets? She didn't want children, especially as she found out she was pregnant after her fiancé died. But, the girls are here and she loves them."

"It's not that I wouldn't love children. I do. I like kids, it's why I became a teacher. I used to teach kindergarten." Evan sighs as he smiles down at Lucy. "I just... I'm scared I'll be like my father."

"We all have that fear." Duncan frowns. "My da used to hit my mum and he didn't stop until I was big enough to make him. Mum kicked me out after that. But I'm not him and I'll never be him."

Cameron nods. "My dad was a drunk. He'd go out on Friday's after the last of the boats came in and he'd not come home until Sunday evening. It was probably better that way, but it still made my mom cry buckets over him." He shakes his head. "I don't drink, except at holidays and then only one drink. There are ways to stop whatever your dad did from coming back to haunt you, Evan. You'd be a good dad and Drew... I swear I've never seen anyone take to children as well as him."

"That'd be because he's a big kid himself," Evan murmurs, smiling at them. "Maybe. But the fact still remains that we've only been dating for four months and that's way too soon to talk children."

"Aye, I suppose it is." Duncan stands. "I'm going to grab a snack. You want?" He looks between them, shrugging when they both shake their heads.

Cameron gets to his feet. "I'm going to make sure the girls haven't killed their only uncle."

"Only?" Evan raises an eyebrow. "You and Duncan?"

"Both only children." Cameron smiles. "I think we've made up for it with the family we married into, don't you?"

Evan laughs. "Yeah." He looks down at Lucy and smiles. "You're a beautiful girl. I wonder what Drew would be like as a dad," he murmurs softly to himself. He grins when she yawns and appears to roll her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll focus on you, not your uncle." He gets to his feet, rocking her as he walks around the room, taking the time finally to look at all the photos on the walls.

One in particular catches his eye. It's of a little boy by the side of a man who looks like Drew, except for the fact that the man in the picture has short hair. "Look at that. Your Grandpa and your uncle Drew. Wow, your Grandpa does look just like your uncle... or the other way around."

"I always say Daddy was the handsomest man in the world, but Drew came along and ruined the good looks." Evan turns and smiles at Alastrina. "Don't ever tell Drew I said this, but I'm so proud of him. I give him a lot of shit about going to America and leaving home, but he did what none of the rest of us could. He struck out on his own and made it. The furthest any of us girls has gotten is Glasgow, but none of us stays there. We've all done short terms of university, but again, it didn't stick for anyone but him." She shrugs and reaches out, stroking Lucy's forehead. "I found the perfect man and lost him." She swallows and Evan moves closer, touching her back lightly. "No, it's okay. It's been a while, but it's okay. I just know I can't ever love another man the way I loved him. Mum was the same way. But I don't know how she lives in this house day after day remembering Da."

"I can't do anything but." Aili walks up to them and reaches out, touching the picture of her husband and her son. "If I left this house, where would I go? My children grew up here. My grandchildren, most of them, took their first steps here. My husband and I made love in every room in this house." She tears up and looks at Evan. "My son had better decide to follow in his sisters' footsteps and get married in this house."

Evan blushes. "Aili, we're not... we've only been together a few months."

"That doesn't matter. He loves you. You're the first man he's loved enough to bring home to meet his entire family. I've met other of his boyfriends, but you're the first he wanted his sisters to meet."

Evan ducks his head. "Oh."

Drew chooses that moment to come downstairs. "Ah, here you are." He crosses to them, kissing Evan softly before he looks at the picture and smiles. "Hello, Da." He turns to his mom. "Mum, I'd like to take Ev with me to meet Da, if that's all right?"

"Of course, Andrew. Bundle him up. He's probably not used to this damp."

Drew nods and pulls Lucy from Evan's arms, handing her to his sister. "We'll be back before dinner, I promise. And tell the girls I'll take them to the fort when I get back."

Alastrina laughs softly and nods. "Get out of here before the girls decide to go with."

Drew nods, grabbing a couple of extra large, thick sweaters from the closet, handing Evan one as he shrugs the other on. "Ready?"

"I guess... but Drew... how am I supposed to meet your father?"

Drew laughs and pulls Evan out the door. They walk a ways, Drew pointing out a small cemetery. "Only family is buried here. From our great great great great... I don’t even know anymore, all the way down to Alek, Alastrina's fiancé." He opens the gate into the cemetery and bends down, picking a few weeds from around the nearest grave. "Hello, Da. I've brought my love with me. I think he's nervous, though I'm not sure why."

"Because my boyfriend is talking to a grave?" Evan adds, looking around nervously. There had been noises, bugs and the sound of the wind on their way up here, but now it's almost eerily silent.

"It's my Da, Ev." He pulls Evan onto his lap. "I've always come talked to him. He'd like you."

"I'm dating his only son. I'm pretty sure he'd hate me."

"No. He'd love you because you make me happy." The wind kicks up and Drew laughs. "Yes, Da. He makes me happy. His da is a right bastard and doesn't approve, so he thinks all Da's would be like that."

The wind kicks up again and Evan shivers a little. "Uh."

"Our family's very superstitious so you know. We believe the ghosts talk to us," Drew murmurs, kissing his neck. "So I come and talk to my Da. He's the first person I told I was leaving Scotland. I wanted to make sure he'd keep Mum company, not that he wouldn't have anyhow. But I was the last to leave the house. Alastrina's moved back in now, but at the time, I was the last." He shrugged.

"So, you honestly think he can hear you? Understand? Talk back even?"

"Do you think he can't?" Drew smiles and kisses him again. "Da, I'd better take Ev home. He's a little spooked, I think." He stands, setting Evan on his feet. "I'll come back before we head back to the States. I love you, Da. I hope you're proud of me." He looks out over the cliff and smiles as the wind come up, whipping his hair around. "No, Da, I'm not getting a hair cut."

Evan watches him, eyes widening as it appears as though an actual hand is stroking through Drew's hair. "Uh. Drew..."

Drew chuckles. "I'll be back, Da." He opens the gate again and Evan can hear the noises he'd heard on his way up.

"Okay, that's... freaky."

"Mum always told us Da would stick around until every last one of us was married with children. I think he sticks around to watch over her, personally." Drew shuts the gate and for a moment, the sounds quiet again. He glances around and takes Evan's hand. "Mum just wants to be drowning in grandchildren."

"She already is," Evan says with a nervous laugh as he looks back at the cemetery. He frowns and stops cold at the sight of a Drew look alike standing there, watching them with a smile. "Drew..."

Drew looks at him before he looks back, not seeing what Evan's staring at. "Is he there?"

"Uh. Drew..." Evan swallows hard and looks at Drew and back to where the man is still watching them. "What..."

"He only appears after we've left. And only to... well, only to our boyfriends."

"Or girlfriends?"

"I've never had one and all of my sister prefer men." Drew grins and waves. Evan nearly falls on his ass when the man waves back. "Ev, what's wrong?"

"Uh. He just waved back at you."

Drew chuckles. "He must like you. He doesn't usually stick around this long. He's only done it for three other men. Alek, Cameron and Duncan." What Drew doesn't add, because he doesn't want to spook Evan more, is that the only men his father has actually appeared to have been the men they've gone on to get engaged to. He licks his lips and pulls at Evan. "Let's get back to the house."

"No one would ever believe this."

"The family will."

"Right. And I won't look like I've lost my fucking mind? Ghosts aren't real, Drew!"

"You've just seen evidence otherwise." Drew smiles and kisses Evan. "Try not to think of it too much. Would you like to see the fort I built when I was a kid? My nieces have taken it over and made it girly, but the original structure is the same."

"Sure." Evan shakes his head, trying to forget what he'd seen.

Later that night, Evan makes his way downstairs to get a glass of water and he stops short at the sight of Alastrina standing near the window, her arms wrapped around her waist. "Trina?" he says her nickname softly so he doesn't spook her.

"Evan." She sniffles and turns, wiping at her eyes. "No one's ever up this late."

"Sorry. I needed some water." He frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Just missing my da and my Alek."

"Do you... Have you ever seen your dad? Or Alek"

She laughs a little. "Da showed himself at the cemetery, huh?" She crosses to Evan and kisses him. "And knowing Drew, he didn't tell you the whole truth."

"What do you mean?"

"The only men Da has appeared to have been the men we marry. Or are intending to marry." She wipes at her eyes and sits down, patting the couch next to her and Evan sits, his eyes wide. "You do know how much Drew loves you right?"

"I... well, yeah, I think so, but..." He looks down at his hands, clasped tightly in his lap. "I love him and yeah, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but... we're men. Both of us are men."

"And civil unions between men are legal here. Maybe not in your United States, but they are here."

Evan frowns. "So, what? We get married here and it's not legal at home? That... I don't know if I could take that."

Alastrina smiles. "I think your country recognizes marriages from out of the country, right?"

"I don't know," Evan says, shrugging. "So... have you all seen your dad?"

"I saw him when Alek died. He doesn't talk to anyone but Mum most of the time, but when I lost Alek he told me that he'd make sure Alek was well looked after. I have to believe that Alek watches over my girls and I, like Da did us."

Evan nods. They talk a bit longer and he gets his water, heading back up to Drew's bedroom. He stands in the doorway, watching Drew sleep. Drew moans softly in his sleep and rolls over, eyes opening slowly. "Ev? What're you doing over there?"

"Watching you," Evan replies before he crosses the room and climbs in with Drew, kissing him deeply. "I talked to Trina about your Dad."

Drew smiles a little. "Ah?"

"She told me that he only appears to the men you're all going to marry."

"Uhm. So far, yes. He's never appeared to anyone else. Just Alek, Cameron and Duncan and now you. Well, outside the family."

Evan nods, shifting to snuggle against Drew. "So... you're thinking about marriage?"

"Evan, I've wanted to keep you for myself since I first met you. I've loved you nearly as long. Of course I'm thinking marriage. Aren't you? On some level?"

"But it's not legal in the U.S."

"Actually, it is in Connecticut. I've looked. Since you and I finally got together, I checked." Drew strokes his back. "No worries yet, Ev. I know we've only been together a few months, so I won't ask yet. But I will ask someday."

Evan shakes his head and kisses Drew. "Okay. I'll make you a deal. You have to wait until after we've been together for a year, then I promise I'll say yes."

Drew grins. "And if I propose before that?"

"You'll have to wait until we've been together for me to say yes." Evan laughs and kisses him again, shifting to straddle him. "So... how bad would it be if we..."

"Well, I wouldn't mind that as the rest of my Christmas present," Drew says with a grin, sliding his hand up Evan's back. "But I'm afraid the kids are probably still awake. They tend to not sleep after Christmas. They want to play with their toys."

Evan giggles. "And let me guess, they usually come into Uncle Drew's room to get him up to play with them?"

"Pretty much." He laughs and kisses Evan. "So we should sleep while we can, but I promise, I will make it up to you."

"You better."

A week later, Drew hugs his mom as he and Evan pack up the car. "Love you Mum. I promise, we'll be back for Spring Break. And I might even talk Trish and Randy into coming with."

"You'd better. And tell that girl to call me." Aili sniffles and strokes Drew's hair before she moves over to Evan and hugs him. "Take care of my Andrew. And make sure he takes care of you. If he doesn't, just call me or one of his sisters. We'll happily set him straight."

"Not too straight," Evan murmurs, smiling when she laughs. He hugs her, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Aili."

"I love you too, my sweet boy. Now both of you go before I start crying." She walks back to the porch sniffling as she waves. Drew pulls away, blinking back tears of his own. Evan turns in his seat, waving back. He grins and turns to face the front.

"What is it, Ev?"

"Your dad is with her. Hugging her from behind. You know how you do with me? Arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck? That's how he was holding her."

Drew smiles. "You've accepted him as real?"

"Oh, he's there. It's just really kind of strange how often he seems to be there."

Drew wrinkles his nose before his smile widens. "He must really like you. He only appears to the others every now and then. But if he's showing up more for you..."

"Maybe he wants to warn me away from his son?" Evan says joking around with Drew. He'll never admit it to Drew, especially after what Alastrina told him about their dad never talking to anyone but their mom, but Ahearn had come to him a couple of times, telling him to take care of Drew because Drew was always too busy taking care of everyone else to do it himself. He'd never felt as much fatherly love as he had from Ahearn and he knows Drew's father would approve of them.

Drew shakes his head. "Doubt that."

"Yeah, me too." Evan scoots across the seat and snuggles against Drew. "I'm going to sleep until we get to the airport, okay?"

"Of course. I'll wake you when we get there." Drew kisses the top of his head and Evan closes his eyes.

A few months later, Evan bounds off the plane ahead of Drew, Trish and Randy. Trish looks at Drew. "What the hell did you feed that boy?"

Drew laughs, shaking his head. "You don't get it. My family loves him, Trish. They've already made him one of the family."

Randy frowns. "But, you guys haven't been together that long."

"And your point is?" Drew smiles at Randy. "I love him, Randy. More than I can even say. He's everything to me and he knows that. My whole family knows that." He shrugs and follows Evan, kissing him before Evan gets in the customs line. "I'll meet you on the other side," he murmurs, before getting in the line for citizens.

Evan watches him and turns to look at Trish and Randy. "You guys are going to love his family. He has eight sisters, two brothers-in-law, nineteen nieces and his mom. She's the best. Totally the most awesome woman on the planet."

Trish giggles, pushing Randy when he rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Randy. You really love him, huh, Ev?"

"More than I can even begin to describe. I just..." Evan sighs, smiling as he bounces in place. "I told him he had to wait a year, but I'm starting to regret that. I want to be his."

"You are," Randy reminds him, unable to help but smile at how happy Evan is.

"To marry him, Randy," Evan says, grinning. "As in making it permanent."

"Oh." Randy looks at Trish. "He... They... Wait, are you both thinking marriage?"

"Yes." Evan laughs. "How can you not have noticed him constantly asking if I've changed my mind?"

"I guess..." Randy shrugs and Trish giggles.

"Come on, Ev, you know he's a little thick sometimes." She kisses Evan's cheek. "Tell him you've changed your mind. He'll understand and probably ask you on the spot."

Meanwhile, Drew has managed to get through customs and is surprised to see his mom waiting for him. He'd had Duncan bring up his jeep so his mom wouldn't have to come or worry about them getting a crappy rental. "Mum!" He hugs her, kissing her cheek. "Evan and the others are coming through. Not sure how you'll feel about Randy, but we already know you like Trish, so... Mum, what's wrong?"

"Alastrina... Andrew, she was in a car accident. The girls weren't hurt, but Trina's not doing good."

Drew closes his eyes and nods. "Ayr Hospital or Abbey Carrick?"

"Abbey Carrick. Drew, she'll be okay, but she's badly injured."

He nods again, straightening his shoulders. "I'll be there as soon as I get Trish, Randy and Evan settled at the house. You go on, Mum. I'll be there soon."

She nods and glances to the customs desk where Evan is just now reaching the front of the line. "I'd like to stay and say hello to Evan. Maybe take him with me?"

Drew nods. "Of course, Mum. As soon as he gets through, I'll send you both on your way and be a few steps behind."

She smiles a little as Evan comes rushing over, enveloping her in a crushing hug. "Aili!"

"Evan, my sweet boy." She kisses his cheek, before she breaks down in tears. Drew hugs them both close, explaining in whispers to Evan what she'd told him. Evan nods, hugging her harder.

"Come on, Aili. You can meet Trish and Randy later. Let's get to Alastrina's side." He leans up, kissing Drew and looking into his eyes. He frowns at the despair he sees there-- the despair he knows Drew is bottling up. "Drew, just drop them off and have whoever's at the house get them settled."

He nods and strokes Evan's cheek. "Go. Keep my mum company, Ev."

"I love you, Drew."

"I love you," Evan murmurs, leaning up to kiss him again before he takes Aili's hand and leads her from the airport.

It's only a few more minutes before Trish and Randy come through and Trish frowns. "Where's you mom? I just saw her."

"There's been an accident. My eldest sister is hurt. We have to hurry. Duncan brought my jeep up, so let's get the bags and get going. I'll take you to the house and drop you off. Get you settled and introduce you before I go to the hospital."

Trish nods, nudging Randy in the side when he goes to speak. He frowns, but stays silent as they gather the bags and head out to Drew's vehicle. "Nice car, man."

"Thanks," Drew mumbles, throwing the bags in the back before he climbs behind the wheel. He sets a record breaking pace to get home, leading Trish and Randy up to the one extra room in the house, before he leaves them with his two youngest sisters as he climbs back in his jeep and heads to the hospital.

He stops in front of the door to Alastrina's room and rests his head against the wall. "Come on, Drew. You've got to be strong."

Evan smiles as he sees Drew. He'd gone to get coffee and tea for everyone, but partially he'd been hoping that Drew would show up. He walks up to him, hearing the comment and he shakes his head. "You don't have to be strong, Drew. Not for me."

Drew's head whips around and he closes his eyes. Evan sets the coffee aside and wraps his arms around Drew. "Oh, Drew," he murmurs, rubbing Drew's back as Drew sobs silently. He can tell Drew's crying, because his shoulder is getting wet in spots, but he doesn't care. He can be strong for Drew while Drew is strong for his family. He wants to be the person Drew lets go with. When Drew pulls back, Evan wipes at his eyes and smiles. "Better?"

"Yes." Drew kisses him and picks up the coffee. "Look what Evan found at the eatery," he announces himself as they walk into the room.

Drew's sisters launch themselves at him, all of them sobbing and Drew smiles over their heads at Alastrina, who's awake and rolling her eyes. "Girls, it's okay. It's going to be okay." He kisses each of them on the nose before he crosses to the bed and just frowns at Alastrina. "Well, what damage did you do to the car 'cause you don't look that bad?"

She laughs, groaning a little. "Ass. The car's totaled," she mumbles, making a face.

He leans in, hugging her gently, careful of her broken arm and what appears to be either a shoulder or collar bone injury. "Well, at least you're not. We can get another car. I can't replace you, Trina."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Sorry your vacation's kind of ruined."

"I'd have found a way to be here regardless."

"And I would've been with him, whatever he thinks," Evan says, sitting on her bed, carefully holding her hand.

Alastrina smiles. "Now I know you're right for my brother. You boss him around."

"Yes, he does," Drew says, grinning and stroking the hair off her face. "How bad, Trina?"

"Broken arm, broken wrist, broken ribs, broken collar bone, shattered hip, displaced knee cap, broken ankle and some broken bones in my foot." She sighs. "Doctor's say I'm looking at least a year's worth of rehab... and that's after the injuries heal. Drew, I can't miss that much work."

"Yes, you can. You have to." He shrugs. "I'll fix it with your boss."

"My boss is Wade Barrett, Drew. He'll never go for it. He's an asshole of the highest caliber."

"Trina, Wade was one of my best friends growing up. I can fix things with him. Besides, he's not that big an asshole. Trust me."

"With my life," she murmurs, glancing at everyone else. "Can I talk to Drew and Evan alone, please? Mum, you too. Why don't you go home and meet Drew's friends? You can come back in a while, but this might take a bit. Please, Mum. You're worrying me and remember, the doctors said no stress."

Aili nods, letting her other girls help her out. Evan watches, raising an eyebrow at Alastrina. "Sneaky."

Alastrina grins. "She wouldn't have left otherwise and she hasn't slept since it happened last night." She sighs and looks at Drew. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Don't say it, Trina."

"Andrew, please. I know you don't want to talk about it, well neither do I. But I need to know that my girls will have a home if something happens to me. Mum can't take them. They're too much for her. And you know as well as I do our sisters either have too many of their own or they're not ready for children." She looks at him, near tears and Evan reaches across her to take Drew's hand.

Drew looks at Evan. "I can't say yes, Trina. Not without..."

"Ask me, Drew."

"Ev... you said..."

"I'm changing my mind. Ask me." Evan sighs, exasperated.

Drew smiles. "Will you marry me, Evan?" He chews on his lip, half expecting to be rejected.

"Yes. Which means, yes, Trina. Should anything ever happen to you, we'll take the girls." He leans over her, kissing Drew lightly before he smiles at his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

She laughs and nods. "Thank you, Evan." She reaches up, stroking Drew's hair off his face. "Thank you, Drewdrop."

"Don't call me that," he mutters, frowning at her.

She giggles and yawns. "Why don't you two go home and tell everyone the good news? I'm going to sleep and if they'll leave me alone, I plan on sleeping until dinner time."

Drew nods and leans in, kissing her forehead. "We'll be back."

"Okay," she mumbles, already half asleep.

Drew takes Evan's hand as they head out of the hospital and he looks down at him. "Did you mean it or were you just saying it to make her feel better?"

"Drew, I'd changed my mind after a week. I just didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to ask..." Evan laughs and kisses him. "I want to marry you. I want it to be permanent and I want you to never be able to escape me."

"Yes, because I was planning on dumping you and moving back to Scotland and never seeing you again. Dammit, now you know my plan." Drew does an admirable job of pretending to be pissed off until Evan pokes him in his ticklish spot. "Ev, don't!" He laughs, grabbing Evan's hands and leaning down to kiss him. "Brat. I love you. And we're getting married here this summer. And if Trina can travel, we'll get married in Connecticut at the end of the summer, yes?"

"Oh hell yeah," Evan says, hugging Drew.

They grin at one another before heading back to the house to tell everyone.

A few days later, Drew pulls up the hospital alone. He'd convinced his mom to go on a picnic with Evan, Randy and Trish. He'd expected Evan and Trish to be great with his mom, but he hadn't expected Randy to be so helpful. He likes the other man now, but he still expects the worst sometimes.

He heads up to Alastrina's room, raising an eyebrow at the sight of her boss standing next to her bed. "Wade?"

Wade turns and smiles. "Drew. Long time no see."

"You too. You came to see my sister?"

"Yes. She was sleeping," he says, smirking at Alastrina who laughs softly.

Drew grins. "Yeah, well, I can't let her sleep the damn day away now can I?" He walks over and they hug. Drew pulls back. "So. Why're you here?"

"One of my best employees is in a car accident and you think I won't check on her?" Wade smiles, showing he doesn't take offense. "Actually, I came to tell her that she doesn't have to worry about her job or her bills." When Alastrina starts to object he just glares at her. "I won't have you arguing with me, Trina. You'll be covered until you're able to come back."

Drew smiles. "See, Trina. I told you."

"You said you'd fix it, Drewdrop."

Drew rolls his eyes at the family nickname, scowling as Wade starts laughing. "Shut up, Barrett."

"Sorry, Drew."

"I also said he was a good guy." Drew smirks, not wanting to repeat that his sister had called Wade an asshole.

Wade grins and winks at Trina. "All right. You two, don't kill each other. Trina, you let me know if you need anything, all right? I know Drew here probably can't stay too long, so call me."

Alastrina nods, watching until he leaves before she smiles at Drew. "Okay, so he's not quite the asshole I thought he was."

"Told ya so," Drew says, smirking. He sits next to his sister. "How're you feeling?"

"Ready to go home."

"Another week, Trina."

"Drew..." She sighs. "You won't be here."

"Yes, I will. I talked to my bosses back in the States... And it helps that Randy and Trish are like family to the McMahons'. They're giving me a month to help you get settled. A month from last night, Trina." He adds the last when she frowns. "Paid time too. Randy almost has it sorted so Evan can come back in a couple weeks to help us."

"Evan really can't get the time. He's not family... not yet."

"Yeah, but Randy and Trish are working on the McMahons', so maybe they can get him the time. I'm not going to deny it'll be hard on him, but... He and I both agreed that he'd go back for a couple of weeks. He'll come back and spend a couple weeks with us. We'd fly home together."

"Home is in America?" she asks, frowning.

"Home is wherever Evan is, Trina." Drew smiles when she makes an aww noise. "Yeah, yeah. So I was thinking... should I make him wear a kilt for our wedding?" He wiggles his eyebrows at his sister who starts giggling. "What? You don't think he'd look cute in a kilt?"

"Duncan and Cameron can't pull off kilts and Duncan at least is truly Scottish. I don't think your very cute, very American fiancé is going to be able to pull it off."

Drew laughs. "Okay. I'll just have him wear my kilt in private."

"I do not need to know about your perverted sexual fantasies, Drewdrop."

"Not so perverted." He leans in and kisses his sister's cheek. "I do need your help with the wedding though. Or at least one aspect. Mum thinks I should give Evan Da's ring as his engagement ring." He meets her eyes, knowing that Alek had also worn the ring.

"You don't think it's jinxed? Da was wearing it when he was killed and so was Alek."

Drew takes her hand, squeezing it gently. "No, Trina. I don't believe it's jinxed or bad luck." He looks down at their hands and frowns. "I won't give it to Evan if you don't want me to. I told Mum you had to be okay with it too."

"It was meant to be yours," she whispers and he frowns.

"What?"

"I think that's why... Alek was never meant to have it. Da wanted you to have it. I... I made Mum give it to me. Da left us girls next to nothing and left you everything. You were only a boy and..." She tears up. "Anyhow, I didn't think you deserved his ring. I wanted it."

"For Alek?" Drew remembers those days and Alek had been around all the time, even then.

"I didn't know at the time, but I just didn't want you to have it."

Drew sighs. "You always did resent the hell out of me when we were children."

"Yeah, I did. I was the eldest. I should've been the one to help take care of all the things you did with Da. But because you're a boy..." She sighs. "Drew, you know I love you."

"I know. You love me now. You despised me when we were young." He looks up and meets her gaze. "I love you too, Trina. I'm a little hurt you took Da's ring when it was supposed to be mine, but I understand why. I don't hold it against you." He squeezes her hand. "So it's okay with you if I give Evan the ring?"

She nods and pulls him close enough to hug. He hugs her back, trying to keep his anger in. Of all the things that he knows she took when their father died, his ring had been the one Drew wanted the most. All the other stuff-- stuff he'd found out from his mother later that was supposed to be his, he hadn't cared about. He pulls back, plastering a smile on his face. "Okay. I sent Mum on a picnic with Evan, Trish and Randy. I should probably go get Mum and bring her here, yeah?"

"No. Find a way to keep her at home, Drew. I just want to sleep."

Drew nods, getting to his feet. "Okay, we'll come by tomorrow. I'll smuggle the girls in."

"How are you planning that?"

"Trish and Randy are going to create a diversion." He grins and kisses her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Drew."

He waves and heads back to the house. Once he's there, he goes to the pictures on the wall, looking at two pictures in particular. One is his father and mother, hugging each other. The one thing Drew's always loved about the picture is his father is proudly showing off his engagement ring, even if it hadn't been commonplace for men to wear them. The other is his sister and her fiancé in the same pose. Alek is showing off the ring, but he doesn't look half as happy about the ring. Drew shakes his head, his hands making fists and he clenches his jaw. "Dammit."

When the door opens, he's still frowning as Evan, Randy, Trish and his mother walk in. Evan immediately notices, quietly telling Trish to get Aili out of the room. Randy follows them to the kitchen, offering to help with dinner and Evan crosses to Drew. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Drew," Evan murmurs softly.

Drew looks at him, tears in his eyes. "My sister... she hates me."

"None of your sisters hate you."

"She used to."

"You were kids, I'm guessing. She was probably jealous," Evan murmurs, rubbing small circles against Drew's lower back.

"She took my Da's ring. It was supposed to be mine."

"Definitely jealous then." Evan pulls Drew over to the couch, but when Drew jumps up and starts pacing, he knows trying to soothe Drew isn't going to work. He gets to his feet and grabs Drew's hand, pulling him out of the house. They start walking and just keep going until they reach the beach. Evan pulls him down to the water, smiling when Drew sits on the sand and pulls Evan between his legs. He holds Evan with his arms around his waist. He nuzzles Evan as he tries to calm down.

"Sorry," Drew mumbles finally.

"It's fine. Obviously your dad's ring meant a great deal to you."

"It was his engagement ring. If I remember right, it was originally the family's crest from... ages ago. It was passed down from father to first born through all of my ancestors. I didn't even know it was supposed to be mine. I always thought it was just supposed to be Alastrina's because she was first born."

"It was supposed to be the first born son, I take it?" Evan snuggles back into Drew's embrace.

"Yes." Drew kisses his neck and pulls the ring out of his pocket, slipping it on Evan's finger. He smiles as it nearly falls off his ring finger, so he slips it on his middle finger. "Okay, it's a little big."

Evan laughs and shakes his head. "Maybe you should wear your own family heirloom?"

"Or not. I want you to wear it as an engagement ring."

"Oh." Evan looks at Drew, blinking rapidly. "Drew..."

"Please?" Drew kisses him, begging with his eyes as much as anything. "Pretty please, Evan?"

"Okay. I'll wrap some string around it or something."

"We can have it resized."

"Hell no we can't. It's a family heirloom, Drew. It's probably hundreds if not thousands of years old!"

"Hundreds at any rate." Drew smiles and kisses him, hugging him hard enough to have Evan gasping a little. He loosens his grip and kisses Evan again. "I love you."

"Love you," Evan murmurs, settling back against him. He jumps when a cool breeze kicks up and he looks up. He catches a glimpse of something and he frowns a little as the ghostly image disappears. "Uh."

"Huh?" Drew follows his gaze. "Do you see something?"

"Swear I saw someone..." Evan shakes his head.

"Da?"

"No. Younger. Not nearly as handsome." Evan smiles a little. "Black hair, heavy beard."

Drew frowns. "Alek."

"Well, hell. Aren't I just the lucky one?" Evan rolls his eyes. "Why are your family's ghosts coming to visit me?"

"Obviously they like you," Drew says, kissing him. "Let's get back to the house." Evan nods and they stand almost as one, holding hands as they walk back.

Two weeks and a half weeks pass quickly for Drew as he takes care of family business and tries to get everything arranged for his marriage in a few months. About three hours before Evan's flight is supposed to land, he gets behind the wheel of his Jeep after kissing his mother goodbye and heads for the airport. He knows he could wait, but between Alastrina and her daughters snapping at each other constantly and Alastrina constantly asking him to help her up and down the stairs, not to mention his mother arguing with him over every detail of his wedding, he's about had enough. He's more than prepared to say screw it and just take Evan to Connecticut to get married and forget all about his family.

While he's in Glasgow, he does some shopping that his sisters had asked him to do. He ducks into a jewelry shop and looks at the wedding bands. When the sales lady approaches, he asks to see the set of two men's rings in platinum. He looks them over and tries one on, smiling a little. He knows now that he'll be bringing Evan with him when his fiancé gets into town.

Checking his watch, he thanks her and asks her to set them aside until he gets back in a little while. He heads out to pick up Evan.

At the airport, he waits while the airplane disembarks. Finally, he sees him approaching customs. When he sees Evan getting to the head of the line, he makes his way over to where he knows Evan will come from and he reaches out, grabbing Evan as he starts by. "Hey, cute stuff."

"Get your hands off..." Evan turns obviously ready to hit him and he grins. Evan smiles and hugs him, kissing him deeply. "Hey."

"Hi. Missed you." Drew hugs him hard, lifting him off the ground. He kisses him just as hard, his hands going to Evan's ass. "Really missed you."

"Drew, put me down." Evan laughs and smacks his shoulder. Drew finally sets him down and nuzzles his neck. "Drew..."

"No, I've missed you so much. You don't even know. My sisters and my mum, I love them to pieces, but my god they're driving me fucking bonkers. I need another sane person there."

"What about Duncan and Cameron?"

"They're at their houses with their wives. Who coincidentally are the only two sisters not driving me out of my mind."

Evan smiles and slides his arms around Drew, his hands sliding up and under Drew's shirt. "I'm so sorry, babe. But I'm here now, for a couple weeks, then we'll be going back to Connecticut."

"I can't wait." Drew smiles. "Before we go back to Ayr though, I want to take you to a shop. I think I found our wedding bands, but you need to be okay with them too."

Evan grins. "You're far too cute."

"Do you want to go or not?" Drew scowls.

"Yes, of course. But we need to go get my bags." Evan pulls back, taking his hand as they head down to baggage claim.

After loading Evan's bags into the car, Drew drives them to the jewelry shop. He leads Evan inside and to the right counter, smiling as the shop worker steps up and holds out the rings. "What do you think, Ev? Are these perfect for us or not?"

Evan picks one up, sliding it on his finger. "Drew, are you sure? I mean, even if we get married, do you really want to announce it to the world?"

"Hell yes. I love you, Evan Bourne. You are my world and I want to share that with everyone I ever meet." Drew turns Evan to face him and cups Evan's face in his hand. "I understand you're scared because of how your father reacted, m' eudail, but I'm here with you now. Do you really want to let him continue to colour how you react to our love?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Evan smiles down at the ring, looking up at Drew. "You're... I love you. And I can't wait to be married to you." He leans up, kissing Drew softly.

Almost a week later, Evan is dragging Drew from the house as he and Alastrina get into another shouting match. "You're done, Drew, knock it off," he snaps, glaring over his shoulder at Alastrina. "And you need to back the fuck off. He's doing everything for you!" He stops just short of slamming the door shut and he pulls Drew with him up the path to the family cemetery.

Drew sighs as they stop outside the gate. "I'm sorry, Ev. I love you."

"I know. And I know she's antagonizing the shit out of you, but Drew, you have to keep calm. She pisses you off, yeah, but stop letting her."

"How can I stop letting her? Everything I say to her is wrong. I can hardly breathe when she's around without her flipping out on me."

"You need to just breathe and walk away. Go play with your nieces or find me or go outside."

Drew sighs. "I..." He wraps his arms around Evan and nuzzles him. "I just wanted her to help me set the table. She's healing and she needs to do more around the house, but I swear she's milking this for all it's worth."

Evan smiles softly. "Yes, she is." He kisses Drew, licking at his lips. "Hey, let's go to the beach. You said the last time we talked on the phone there was a spot you'd go to and jerk off thinking of me. Show me that spot."

"Will you jerk me off this time?"

Evan laughs. "Maybe I'll do better and let you fuck me. Or maybe I'll fuck you." He wiggles his eyebrows. "What'd you say?"

"I say, let's go." Drew smiles and tucks his hand in Evan's. They head down to the beach.

A few months later, Drew, Evan, Trish and Randy are making their way back to Scotland. Drew nods as the person behind the counter gives them instructions on how to get through customs once they reach Glasgow and he smiles at Evan.

"Sir, we know. Drew is Scottish and we’ve all been here. So trust me when I say that we know what we’re doing." Evan grins at the man behind the counter. "Can we just finish checking in and go wait for our flight?"

"Right. Sorry." The man finishes checking them in, smiling a little at Trish. Randy scowls and wraps his arm around her shoulders. He grabs their tickets and pulls Trish away, leaving Drew and Evan to follow.

Evan laughs a little as Randy and Trish argue over Randy’s behaviour. "Hey you two. Stop arguing."

"Drew, Ev, c’mon guys you gotta agree with me. That guy was checking out my girl." Randy scowls at them both.

"Randy, did you ever think that maybe you're too possessive?" Evan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait. This isn't just Randy's fault. That man was checking out Trish and he was trying to flirt with her. Maybe Randy shouldn't have gone so caveman about it, but he had reason to," Drew says. Randy smiles at him. Drew shakes his head. "I'm not saying you were right, Randy. I'm just saying you did have a reason to act an idiot."

Trish rolls her eyes. "Well, even if that guy was checking me out and trying to flirt, I wasn't flirting back and I wasn't checking him out, so Randy should just trust me."

"Exactly," Evan adds, nodding his head.

"And I'm not arguing with you two. I'm just saying he did have a _reason_ to act the idiot." Drew rolls his eyes. "I'm not arguing this anymore. Everybody's right, nobody's wrong."

"Except Randy," Trish says, smirking at Drew. When Evan glares at him, he sighs.

"Okay, fine. Except Randy." He shakes his head and starts for their gate. "Why am I stuck with these stubborn asses again?"

"Stuck with me 'cause you love me," Evan calls after him, grinning at Trish. He smirks at Randy before he runs to catch up to Drew. "Hey, you left me."

"Maybe I'm trying to find my sanity again?" Drew says, smiling at Evan. "Randy wasn't completely wrong and you know it."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to argue with Trish." Evan shrugs. "We're stuck with the two of them for the next two weeks until our honeymoon."

Drew nods, kissing him. "Come on. Let's get to the right terminal." He yawns and Evan yawns immediately after and hits him. "Sorry. Starbucks. Let's grab some coffee." He looks over his shoulder. "Trish, Randy you want coffee?"

"No," Randy mutters, stalking past them.

Trish sighs and nods. "Order him a large coffee, two sugars, one cream. Order me a skinny vanilla latte. Whatever size." She jogs after Randy.

Drew wrinkles his nose. "Whoops. I think we pissed him off."

"He'll be fine," Evan says, hugging Drew as they step into the coffee shop. He heads to the counter, practically bouncing in place.

Drew eyes him. "Maybe you should get decaf."

"Won't make a difference. I'm getting a caramel macchiato so it'll have a ton of sugar."

"One of these days, you're going to go into sugar shock." Drew rolls his eyes as they step up to the counter. He places his, Trish and Randy's orders, before he looks at Evan who orders the largest caramel macchiato they have.

An hour later, they board the plane and as soon as they settle in their seats, Evan lays his head on Drew's shoulder and is fast asleep before the plane even takes off. Drew shakes his head, laughing as he closes his eyes. Shortly after take off, he leans his and Evan's seats back, wrapping an arm around Evan as he curls against him and he closes his eyes, falling fast asleep.

When he wakes up, they're landing in Glasgow. He gets through customs quickly and spots his mom, sisters and brothers-in-law standing by the baggage claim area. He frowns a little, but as the other three come through their side of things, he takes Evan's hand. "Whole family is here."

"You're kind of silly, ya know that?"

"What are you talking about Evan?" He frowns at his lover.

"Happy birthday, Drew," Evan murmurs, kissing him before he goes to hug the family.

Drew stares after him, surprised. He'd completely forgotten that when they landed it would already be his birthday. He looks at Trish and Randy who smile at him. "Did you two know?"

"Evan told us," Randy replies. "Told us to have a fight so you'd get distracted and not remember."

"I wouldn't have remembered anyhow," Drew says, grinning before he goes to greet his family, blushing as they all loudly wish him a happy birthday. When he gets to his mom, he ducks his head, kissing her cheek. "Mum..."

"Your present is outside."

"I don't need birthday presents at my age, Mum."

"It's from Evan, not us." She grins. "Randy and Trish are getting the baggage. You and Evan go outside."

Evan grins and takes his hand, pulling him outside. Sitting at the side of the curb is a beautiful silver Bugatti Veyron. "Evan, what the hell..."

Evan hands him the keys. "It's not new, so don't freak out. It's actually one of the first models and well driven. Besides, you see how I lived. You know how much I make. Put the two together and you'll realize I could've bought you a brand new Veyron and not put a dent in my savings." He kisses him. "Besides, I get to drive this."

"Hell no. My car," Drew grins as he heads over to the car.

Evan laughs and slides in the passenger seat as Drew starts her up. He revs the engine, smirking at the sound. "Once we get on the country roads, I'll show you the way Da used to drive us home from Glasgow. It drove Mum crazy."

"How can you possibly remember it?"

"When I was sixteen, I drove with Alastrina to Glasgow. I got to drive home. I took that path and when we got home, she told me. I don't know how I remembered, but Mum says Dad used to stick me in the front seat with him and we'd just go." He smiles and kisses Evan. "Trust me?"

"Forever."

The next two weeks were spent finalizing the details of their wedding, with Drew doing most of the work as Evan got stuck chauffeuring Alastrina back and forth to her rehab. She'd asked Drew to do it, but Evan had offered, knowing that if Drew did it, one or the other was going to end up buried in a ditch somewhere, probably in Northern Scotland.

He actually enjoys spending the time with Alastrina, but her new attitude bothers him. He asks her about it, but she just flat out refuses to talk to him about it, changing the subject every time.

A few days before the wedding, Drew and Trish are out looking at dresses for her, since he'd asked her to stand up for him. And since Randy is going to be best man for Evan, it makes sense to Drew to have Trish as his best man. She hit him the first time he called her that, so he's been careful not to say it when she's around.

Evan begs them to take Alastrina and against Drew's better judgment he gives in to Evan and asks Alastrina to help them find a dress for Trish. But everything Trish tries on during the day is either too tacky, too trashy or makes Trish look fat. When Trish storms out after nearly slapping Alastrina, Drew pulls her into the backroom of the dress shop. "What the hell is wrong with you and I swear to God, Alastrina, if you say nothing, _I'll_ be the one slapping you."

"Fuck you, Drew. Why the fuck is that whore standing up for you?"

"That whore is my best friend. She has been there for me every step of the way, not calling me every time anything went wrong and begging me to quit my job and give up my life to come back and help raise her children." Even before her hand makes contact, Drew knows he went too far. He rubs his cheek, frowning at her. "Trina, I'm sorry. But fuck me, you've been on my ass since your accident. Is that my fault? Is that it? You think I'm to blame for your accident?"

"You have no idea what it's like for me Drew."

"What what's like?" He wonders for a moment if he looks as confused as he feels.

"Watching you prepare the perfect wedding. You were to be Alek's best man."

"I know. I remember because I wanted to strangle you for making me wear a monkey suit." He shrugs. "I'm sorry it's still hard on you, Trina."

"It's not... Okay, it is, but why the hell is Trish standing up for you? I've known you your whole life!"

"She's my best friend," he says, grabbing Alastrina's shoulders. "The last ten years, since I've been in the States? The whole time you've barely called, barely talked to me except when I'd come home? She was the one there for me, with me. I'm sorry you think you should be in the wedding."

"You didn't even use my girls in your wedding."

"We didn't use any of the girls. Randy and Trish will carry our rings and we don't exactly need flower girls or ring bearers anyhow, since neither of us will be walking down the aisle in a wedding dress." He smiles a little at the imagery, before he shakes his head. "I love you, Trina, but I'm not asking Trish to step aside, just so you get your way."

She walks over to the window looking out into the alley way. "Dad and Alek don't come to me anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"After Alek... passed, he used to come and talk to me late at night. But you come back with Evan and suddenly, Alek's gone."

A sudden and chilling thought crosses Drew's mind. "Trina, did you crash on purpose?"

"How else am I supposed to see him?"

He shakes his head. "Did it work?"

"No. He still hasn't shown." She looks down and back up, meeting Drew's gaze. "You're the chosen one, you know. Perfect little Andrew, always the best and the brightest of the McIntyre's."

"Says who?"

"Everyone who's ever known our family. Even before you started school, I always heard about how charming and adorable you were and how my teachers couldn't wait to have you as their student."

He smirked a little. "Bet they regretted that when they finally got their wish."

"It's not a joke, Andrew!"

"No, but you are. You're jealous of me? Get over it, Trina. I'm sorry you lost Alek. I loved him like a brother and I miss the hell out of him, but you need to stop mourning all the damn time and wake up and realize that there are three beautiful girls at home who desperately need their mother." He takes a breath and frowns. "Now, are you going to suck it up or keep moping?"

"Keep moping. Asshole."

"Then do me a favour and don't come to the wedding. Evan deserves perfection and if you're there and you screw it up, I will never forgive you." Drew turns on his heel, heading out to find Trish. He finds her a few stores down, eyeing a gorgeous royal blue dress. "Fits the colour scheme," he murmurs, kissing her cheek. "Thanks."

"No prob." She turns her head and smiles a little. "Everything okay?"

"Not even close," he says. "Let's go try the dress on."

"Do you need to talk about it?" she asks as she follows him into the shop and gives the girl her size.

"No offense, but..."

"None taken." Trish smiles and hugs him. "I'm so glad you and Evan are so in love and that he has your back."

"I don't know how I survived without him, Trish. He's... He's everything to me."

Trish grins. "That's good."

"Now if only Randy would ask you, we could be the old married couples around campus," Drew hints with a nudge.

"He won't ask. He's suddenly gone all weird on me."

"Weird how?" Drew follows her to the dressing room and stands just outside the door as she steps in to change into the dress.

"It's almost like he's seeing someone else. I'll call him late at night and he's not home. I've gone by his place to see if he wants to go to dinner and he's not there. I don't know where he could possibly be and I've been super nosy and checked his entire apartment over. There's no sign of another woman..." She trails off as she steps out of the dressing room. "Oh my God! You and Evan made him gay!"

Laughing, Drew shakes his head. "Say that a little louder Trish, I don't think they heard you in America." He rolls his eyes. "The dress is perfect by the way."

She looks herself over. "So you think I'm right? He's gay and just doesn't know how to tell me right? Fuck, how come the best looking guys are gay?" She pouts at Drew.

"Trish, I know this is a new concept, but how about talking to him about it instead of going around assuming he's gay?" Drew smiles. "We'll take the dress," he murmurs to the sales woman. He focuses back on her. "Stop worrying. When we get home, you'll talk to Randy."

"I can't! What if he's cheating on me, Drew? What will I do? I've never loved anyone like I love him!"

Drew sighs. "Fine. I'll talk to him." He rolls his eyes and shoves her back into the dressing room. "Change and let's go."

She sighs and changes. They head back to his family's house. Alastrina is sitting there, crying all over Randy and Trish just lets out a quiet scream before stomping out the back door. Randy looks up, shocked. "Uh. Hey. Was that my girl?"

"Yes." Drew gently extracts Alastrina and pushes her towards the stairs. "Go lay down, Trina."

"You hate me!"

"Never." He doesn't elaborate, turning his back on her and sitting next to Randy. He gets his sister a little better after her meltdown but that doesn't mean he's going to play into her attention seeking. "You're an idiot. What are you doing to Trish?"

"What do you mean? I've done everything I can for her."

"Going out all the time? You're never there when she calls or comes over and she's snooped and knows there's no evidence of another woman. She thinks you're gay." Drew grins at Randy's appalled expression. "You should try it sometime. It's really not that bad."

Randy laughs a little. "Fuck me."

"Well, I'd have to get Evan's okay, but..."

"Drew, c'mon, man."

Drew smiles. "What's going on?"

"I'm working another job."

"Why not just tell her that?"

"Because... I don't want her to know." He grimaces and looks around, sighing. "I want to ask her to marry me. I've got the ring, but I wanted to give her a house."

"Randy, do yourself and her a favour and just ask her to marry you. After that explain what's been going on and the two of you can look for a house together."

He sighs. "You think?"

"I think." Drew shakes his head as Randy gets up and walks out to find Trish. He turns to see Evan watching him and he gets to his feet, pulling Evan close. He leans down and is just about to kiss him when he feels a cold draft. He lifts his head and looks around.

Evan chuckles. "He just said he's leaving us alone."

Drew laughs too and kisses him. He still finds it a little unnerving how much his dad and brother-in-law talk to Evan, but he knows that all it means is that Evan was definitely meant to be his. He pulls Evan outside and they walk back to the beach, hand in hand. "You know... there's something I've been wanting to say." He looked down at Evan to find him watching him expectantly. "Okay, to sound like a total sap, I just want you to always know that there is no place I'd rather be than with you. As long as I'm with you, I'll always feel like I'm home."

"You are my home, Drew. You gave me back a family." Evan leans up and kisses him. "I love you more than anything."

Drew grins and they sit on the sand, looking down the beach to where it's rather obvious Randy is proposing. He shakes his head and wraps his arms around Evan as Evan settles between his legs. He closes his eyes as the breeze kicks up, tossing his hair about. He doesn't open his eyes to try to see his father and brother-in-law. It's enough that right at this moment, he's as happy as he's ever been and he knows he'll only get happier from here on out.

The next few days pass quickly and before Drew can stop and breathe, the wedding has arrived. He smiles as he and Evan meet in the foyer before they walk down to the altar. "Well, this is it. Last chance to back out, Ev."

"I could say the same to you." Evan laughs a little and squeezes Drew's hand. "Let's go get married, baby."

"Let's do it."

The wedding goes smoothly until they get to their vows. Evan stumbles a little, trying to pull his speech out of his pocket only to realize it's not there. "Well.... crap." Evan glances around the church, blushing a bit. "Sorry folks. I kind of forgot my speech at home so I'm going to have to wing this." He looks at Drew, taking a deep breath. "From the moment we met, I wanted to know you better. When you approached me about setting up Trish and Randy, I finally realized that this was my chance. And not even a year later, here we are, getting married. You are my everything, Drew, and I will love you until the end of time. Wherever we are, whatever we're doing, as long as I have you with me, I'm home and I'm safe."

Drew squeezes his hand and licks his lips before taking a deep breath. "I didn't write a speech. Well, I tried. I went through fifty different ideas before I realized, anything I had to say couldn't be written down and sound half as good as what I could say from the heart. I've loved you from the moment we met. I've needed you in my life from the second we first spoke. I would've done anything to have you love me as I loved you and now I have that. I will spend the rest of our lives together doing my best to make you happy." He closes his eyes and continues, "You are everything to me as well and there is nothing I won't do to make you happy. I love you with all that I am and I will always belong to you, mind, body and soul. I only hope you always want everything I have to give."

Evan leans in, only to be stopped by Randy pulling him back and hissing, "Not yet, Ev. Wait until the preacher says to."

Evan groans and the ceremony continues with a ripple of laughter from the crowd. Finally, the preacher gets to the part Evan's been waiting for.

"I now announce you life partners. Andrew, you may kiss your husband."

Drew laughs a little as Evan jumps into his arms and kisses him hard. "We're married," Evan murmurs against his mouth and Drew sets him down.

"I know. And we'll celebrate, but first we have to go to the reception dinner. We don't have to stay long, but we do have to go. Mum put a lot into it."

Evan nods and leans up, kissing him again, not paying attention to the crowd around them. "I love you, Drew."

"And I love you, Evan."

the end


End file.
